As The Heavens Cried
by Strata's Stargazer
Summary: Collection of Itachi and Sakura shorts. Please R & R. Chap 20: Mikoto had harbored a hunch for some time that Sakura's feeling ran deeper for her eldest son than the talented medic had let on, and the fact that Itachi seemed to have willingly fallen asleep in her presence was all that she needed to know to confirm Itachi's affection for Sakura.
1. Time of Dying

Naruto: As the Heavens Cried

**A/N:** Right, hello. So…I'm not too sure about this story. It came to mind after reading the nth story about Sakura finding Itachi after the big Uchiha Family Reunion fight and saving him. I decided I felt it was, hm, unrealistic, so I decided to give this story a shot. I dislike Sakura x Sasuke and actually prefer Sakura x Itachi so this was interesting to write, especially since it's a non-romance piece for me. And as I have yet to fully grasp the characters of Naruto, they may seem a little off, so I apologize in advance.

Please feel free to leave helpful comments or reviews after reading. And apologies for any spelling errors and poor grammar.

* * *

_As the Heavens Cried_

_By: Strata's Stargazer_

* * *

It had started to rain again, Sakura noted dimly as the first drops of water fell from the sky to land on her.

Despite the fact she disliked the feeling of wet clothing against her skin she remained where she was, eyes staring straight ahead of her. Her gaze was unfocused, unwilling to take in the surroundings around her just yet. It would come soon, she knew, when she found the effort to stand from where she sat and rejoin the rest of her team in the search for Sasuke after they had followed the signs pointing to him having fought here recently.

From the labored breaths of the man next to her, she knew she would only remain in the spot of scorched and blood covered rocks for a few more minutes.

After all, that was how much time Uchiha Itachi had left to live.

From next to her she heard him shift slightly and she cast a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye. Blood continued to trickle from the corners of his mouth, caused by the broken ribs that had punctured his lungs. She had also noticed the failing body, illness, and the potent smell of strong medication and had briefly wondered how long Itachi had tried to stay alive to torment his brother.

The eyes that gazed up at the sky were black, nearly identical to Sasuke's, but with Kakashi-sensei's information she figured he couldn't see the grey sky above them.

"You…I know you…" Itachi gasped and Sakura tensed but otherwise didn't move. With almost no chakra and his liver and kidneys no longer functioning, not even the Uchiha prodigy could make his body move. "Haruno…Sakura…"

"Yes," she whispered, not surprised he knew who she was, nor did she care enough to find out how.

"You…haven't killed me yet…I'm surprised…"

"I see no need to kill a dying man."

But how she wanted to. The man in front of her had destroyed Sasuke's life and was ultimately the reason why Sasuke had left Konoha, had left _her_, three years ago. She wanted to dig her kunai in his heart and listen to it come to a stop then bring him back enough just to do it again and again. She wanted to find a way to make him experience all the pain she knew Sasuke had to have gone through and make it ten, no, a thousand times worse.

"You hate me."

"Yes."

They lapsed into another silence and Sakura could hear him drowning with every breath. From the corner of her eye she watched as his body was racked with convulsions of pain, but she offered no relief nor did he ask for any.

"Are you…here to make sure…I die?"

"No. I know you will die. There is no way to save you."

"There never was…to begin with…All I wanted…was to save…Sasuke."

"S-save Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered in surprise before turning in furious anger to glare down at the Uchiha, even knowing he wouldn't be able to see her. "You did nothing to save him! You _broke_ him, twisting his mind until all he could think about was finding the strength of kill you! You drove him to Orochimaru!"

"That was not my intention!" Itachi hissed at her with a short burst of his own anger and Sakura flinched back as those blank black eyes turned to her. "I wanted him…stronger…to beat me…save Konoha…"

"Yeah, well your plan sucked," Sakura snarled and Itachi's lips twitched for a second.

"So it…seems…" he agreed before he coughed, blood splattering over his face.

Grabbing on to her arms until it hurt, Sakura listened as he tried to control his breathing but knew from the gasping his lungs were finally giving out. The medic in her wanted to save him, but as a shinobi and Sasuke's friend, she could not let him live. She knew his death would let her and Naruto come one step closer to bringing Sasuke back home, a step they needed desperately in a race they seemed unable to win.

"Why…stay… if you weren't…"

"Because, Uchiha," Sakura bit off softly, her hearing picking up his now erratic heartbeat as it, too, finally gave out. "No one should die alone."

"Hn."

With another twitch of the lips, Itachi let out one last breath before becoming still next to her. Blinking, Sakura tilted her head back to stare up at the grey skies that continued to cry upon them, ignoring the constriction in her chest. Uchiha Itachi was a murder and a traitor and he did not deserve her tears, and even if she wanted to cry for him and Sasuke, for the twisted fate of the Uchiha, she would not let herself do it.

Pushing herself to her feet, Sakura glanced one last time at the body of Uchiha Itachi before turning and walking away without looking back.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope some of you liked it? I promise one day I will post a more happy Sakura x Itachi fic (while I mercilessly leave Sasuke in Orochimaru's care :D ).

Again, please review!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto.

(Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	2. Forget About The Rain

Naruto: As The Heavens Cried

**A/N:** Hello again! So, it seems I'm better at writing Sakura x Itachi stories more than anything at the moment (surprising as I haven't wanted to write ANYTHING for months). That fact that it seems I like writing them as drabbles…I'm ignoring.

This version is AU, of course, and I killed Sasuke (insert maniacal laugh here from pleasure). I have a feeling Sasuke is going to the poor butt-monkey in many of my stories that have Sakura x Itachi, because I hate him. HATE hime.

Anyways, enjoy and please review! Thanks to SilverLunaMoon who was my only review for Chapter 1. I want to know people are enjoying this when they read!

Edited: 01/16/2011

* * *

_As the Heavens Cried_

_Forget About The Rain_

* * *

Dammit, it was raining again. Irritated Sakura fumed as she made her way through the streets of Konoha as quickly as she could. Even with the umbrella to help keep her dry her clothes were getting wet, causing her nose to wrinkle in irritation. To her it seemed like it had been raining every day for the past month and it was really starting to get her down, pushing her even deeper in to the funk she had been in for the last three months.

_Sasuke-kun._ The name floated through her brain and Sakura jerked to a stop at the street corner. For a moment almost unbearable pain rushed through her and she sagged against the building. Thankfully it was well after midnight and as she was in the residential area of Konoha there was no one there to see her brief moment of weakness. Knowing she couldn't stand out in the rain all night, Sakura eventually pushed herself away and continued on her way.

After only a few more blocks she reached her destination, staring up at the entrance the led into the large compound and the red and white symbol that marked the Uchiha property. As she did most nights she took a deep breath before stepping into the compound and making her way to the small single resident located not far from the entrance. In terms of location is was considered one of the worst being so close to the entrance, but for Sakura it was perfect.

It was dark when she stepped inside and she felt too tired to turn on the lights until she reached the bedroom in the back of the small house. There she threw the dripping umbrella in the corner before stretching as she eyed the bed. There was nothing she wanted more than to go and curl up under the covers to sleep, but she had to change into dry clothes first.

Heading over the small chest that held her clothes she pulled off her top to toss it over with the umbrella, not caring she wasn't being tidy. Bending over the chest she dug around the clothes trying to find some clean clothes to sleep in.

"Sakura-san." Startled by the voice Sakura spun on the spot, one hand automatically pulling a kunai from the pouch still attached to her thigh as the other clutched a shirt to her chest. Tracing the voice that had spoken to the doorway, green eyes met black and Sakura stared in confusion before glancing away in sudden embarrassment.

"Ah, U…Itachi-san," she stuttered out, clutching the shirt even tighter to her chest as she shifted her gaze back again to the man staring at her. As she watched his gaze shifted downwards slightly and she wondered what he saw. When she had looked at herself in the mirror that morning she hadn't noticed anything different yet, but knew it wouldn't stay that way much longer. "I, uh, wasn't aware you would be back tonight…"

"The mission was completed earlier than expected," Itachi informed her and as he was still dressed in his ANBU outfit, porcelain crow mask held in one hand, she figured he had come straight here. The thought unnerved her, almost as much the unwavering stare he continued to focus on her with. Then again, everything unnerved her anymore, since the moment Sasuke was killed three months ago.

It was suppose to be a routine mission with Naruto, Kakashi, and Rock Lee, so low key that they hadn't even felt the need for a medic. Sakura had been irritated to be left behind, but she had been given her own mission to complete with the other members of Lee's team so she had let them go, fully expecting to see them healthy and safe like normal in a week. Instead she returned to hear that Sasuke had been killed during an ambush by some missing-nin when the team had been split up scouting, the others reaching him too late to save him after a massive blow to his lungs.

It had been three days before her and Sasuke's two year anniversary as an official couple.

"How are you feeling?" Drawn back into the present, Sakura gazed blankly as Itachi before the words sank in.

"Oh, fine," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed at both the question and the fact she was still uncovered in front of him. Stiffening slightly as he suddenly walked across the room towards her, Sakura desperately wished she was wearing a top. It wasn't like Itachi hadn't seen it all before, but their relationship – whatever it was – was still too much of an unknown for her to be comfortable around the unreadable Uchiha.

Following Sasuke's death she had slipped into depression, barely leaving her apartment and rarely eating. The guilt of not having gone with them, of not pushing having them harder to take a medic regardless of the difficulty of the mission, ate at her to point she felt crippled. No one, not even Tsunade, were able to help her for the first few weeks until even Sakura got sick of herself and the constant moping and had left the apartment. She was still prone to bouts of random weeping, but working helped take her mind off losing the love of her life.

As a shinobi she had always known that there would be risks of one day losing a friend or partner on a mission, but she had been unprepared to lose Sasuke, who in her mind was untouchable. Part of her also knew Sasuke would be irritated by her weakness and with Kakashi and Tsunade's help, Sakura managed to continue forward.

One night she had felt normal enough to let Ino convince her to go and hang out with their fellow shinobi. It would have been fine except everyone had treated her like fragile glass, careful not to bring up Sasuke around her or Naruto, who had joined them silently shortly after Sakura's arrival. She and the blond had barely spoken in the past few weeks, but she knew Jiraiya and Hinata had been with the blond almost constantly.

After one too many pitying glances her way, Sakura had wondered off to sit at the bar, nursing her drink as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall into the cup. It was there she had come across Uchiha Itachi.

As a warm hand gently slid under the shirt to rest on her stomach, Sakura shivered at the touch as her face flushed red. Resolutely staring over his shoulder rather than meet his gaze – unreadable like most Uchiha's - Sakura felt her stomach muscles contract briefly as she inhaled the scent that surrounded Itachi. It was a musky scent of perspiration, leather, and the smell of pine and fir from the trees that surrounded Konoha and was enough to make her weary senses flare to life.

"You're still flat." His tone was level, but after years of knowing Sasuke and Itachi, Sakura could hear the inferred question and nodded shortly.

"Y-yes…It'll be a few more months before it becomes noticeable," she told him softly even as she felt her pulse start to pound in her throat. She was almost too aware of him at such a close distance, of the strand of black hair that curled around his neck, of the pulse in his throat, the slight moisture coating his skin from being out in the rain. It was an awareness that had only recently started, but she could easily trace it back to that fateful night.

It had been strange to see Itachi at the bar, but even stranger to see him utterly alone. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi was slightly more social and was almost always with someone, so it had been abnormal enough to catch Sakura's attention. Knowing how close Sasuke and Itachi had been, Sakura felt her heart go out to the elder Uchiha brother before finding herself suddenly sliding into the empty seat next to him.

They had been silent the entire time they had sat together, but it had not been uncomfortable Sakura had noted. Rather, it was a silence of shared grief over the loss of someone they had both loved deeply. And when Sakura had gotten up to go home Itachi had risen from his seat to follow her out of the bar, walking her to her apartment a few blocks away. At the entrance to her apartment Sakura had paused before looking up to meet the gaze of the elder Uchiha.

When he bent to kiss her, stepping forward to pin her against the door to her apartment, she didn't push him away. Instead she had buried her hands into his hair, noticing dimly in the back of her mind that it was softer than Sasuke's had been before most conscious thought had fled or pushed away. Somehow they made it into her apartment to collapse on the bed not far from the door, shedding clothing as quick as they could.

When Itachi had entered her, his breath hot against her neck as they both paused to adjust, Sakura had felt the first tear fall. The tears had continued even after Itachi started to move and Sakura arched to meet each thrust as a frantic desperation came over the both of them to find completion. Shortly afterwards the two lay next to each other on her suddenly small bed, but not touching until Itachi had risen and dressed, leaving without a single word spoken between them all night.

Three weeks later Sakura had realized her period had never come and another two to rule out the chance that the stress from Sasuke's death had been the cause. Five weeks after sleeping with Itachi, Sakura had gathered the courage to seek him out and tell him she was pregnant.

"You must be tired," Itachi stated, dropping his hand from her stomach to take a step away. Almost instantly her skin broke out in goose bumps from the loss of heat his touch had provided and Sakura crossed her free arm over her stomach as she shifted her gaze to stare up at him.

In the month since her telling Itachi of the pregnancy, she had been moved from her small apartment to the Uchiha compound under the care of her future mother-in-law. Carrying the child of the Uchiha family heir, there was little option besides her to marry Itachi, however much of a surprise it had come as. Mikoto had been rather accepting to find Sasuke's girlfriend pregnant with the other son's baby and had even offered for Sakura to move in with her and Fugato until the ceremony in a month.

Uncomfortable with the idea, Sakura had declined, rather choosing to take the small house close to the entrance. She would continue her position as a medic as long as she could, a proposition that was originally rejected by the Uchiha elders who disliked the idea of her working after becoming a Uchiha, but with Itachi's interference on her behalf, one that was finally accepted. Still, in the few weeks it took for her to move she had only seen him in person once after the decision to move to the Uchiha compound.

It was what made his impromptu visit tonight such a surprise, but not unwelcome, Sakura realized with surprise.

As he turned to leave, Sakura was gripped with the sudden desire to not be alone. Even surrounded by the numerous Uchiha, she felt disconnected from the rest of Konoha and her friends, who had been shocked at the sudden changes in her life. A few had even refused to talk to her, thinking she had so easily betrayed Sasuke's memory by changing her affections to his older brother, as if Itachi was nothing more than a replacement.

"Wait!" Taking a quick step, Sakura reached out and grabbed Itachi's wrist to stop him from leaving. As he turned to glance down at her, slight surprise on his face, Sakura felt herself blush even as she refused to relinquish her hold on him. She could feel the tense muscles under her hand and she looked down at the uncovered forearm before looking up to meet Itachi's gaze. "Will you stay, Itachi? Please?"

"You only have to ask once, Sakura," Itachi told her softly as he lifted a hand to tilt her head back. As he kissed her, Sakura dropped the t-shirt to the ground to wrap an arm around his neck as the other continued to hold on tightly to his wrist.

The others had it wrong, she knew, as Itachi lifted her off the ground of carry her over to the bed. She did not see Itachi as a replacement for Sasuke, nor had she ever. They may have some similarities in appearances and personality, but Sakura knew they were completely different people.

Sasuke was gone and it would still be some time until the pain of his loss went away completely. But with Itachi, she felt they could help each other get over the grief of his death and welcome the new life they had created together as a result.

And even if Itachi wasn't Sasuke, maybe one day she could love him just the same.

* * *

**Ending A/N: ** Review! I may have more chapters up by tonight or tomorrow (I'm flying all day so am easily bored…).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto.

(Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi ... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	3. Love Like Woe

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** Hello again. Nice a short today: this is a preview/prologue for a longer story of Itachi x Sakura I'm writing. If you like REVIEW and I'll work on posting the rest of it.

Thanks again to SilverLunaMoon, who was once again my only reviewer for the last post T.T If my writing is bad tell me!

* * *

_As The Heaven's Cried_

_Love Like Woe_

_By: Strata's Stargazer_

_

* * *

_

How did it come to this? Sakura wondered as she ran through the train station. She knew she must look ridiculous wearing the elaborate white wedding dress, but she didn't stop to take notice of the stares as her bare feet ran towards the sign pointing to the loading platform that was her destination.

"Last call on Station S, heading to Suna. Last call."

"Shit!" Swearing, Sakura put on that last burst of speed, making it up the stairs to the train and shoving her ticket at the startled attendant. Ignoring their call about returning her ticket, Sakura shoved her way down the aisle, ripping her dress when it snagged on chairs and other miscellaneous protrusions. As the circlet of flowers in her hair fell into her eyes, she grabbed it and tossed it at the little girl who was gawking at her before exiting to cross to the next car where the larger travel suites were located.

"1…2…3…" she panted before stopping front of the compartment 4. With the blinds closed she couldn't see inside so with a shaky breath, she knocked. When there was no response even after she knocked again so with a sudden rush of panic she flung open the door. "No…no!"

The compartment was completely empty, the person she was expecting to find nowhere in sight. As the train was now making its way out of the Konoha station and knowing this was where he was suppose to be, Sakura collapsed to the ground as the tears stared to fall.

She was too late. He wasn't here and now she would most likely never see him again she realized as she curled up into herself as the first sob escaped. All because she was too unsure of herself while he had always seemed to know what he wanted. And now the man she loved, loved more than anyone else in her life, had left after promising he would never see her again if he did.

"Sakura?"

Snapping her head up in surprise, Sakura looked down the narrow corridor to find him standing less than ten feet away. Gazing back at her in equal surprise, black eyes met green before Sakura was on her feet, rushing towards him. Dropping the bag and coat he still carried, she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her against him even as she wrapped herself around him, tight enough to prove he was really there.

"Itachi!"

* * *

**Ending A/N: **PLEASE review…I am a review whore, just like every other writer on ! Share the love and I will post more!

P.S. If you review…I have smut pieces!

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto.

(Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	4. What Lies Beneath

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** I hate you people…seriously… T.T

Except my now 2 reviewers, who are awesome!

The rest of you I curse with SUCK! for being too lazy to review.

Whatever, read.

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

What Lies Beneath

~sSSs~

* * *

Growing up, Sakura did not know much about Uchiha Itachi. Since she was the first shinobi in her family in three generations and being unaffiliated with any of the major clans that made up Konoha, she simply was not involved with them while growing up.

It was not until the Academy when they were taught about the founding of Konoha following the First Great Shinobi War that she started to learn about the clans. As Sasuke and Hinata were classmates with her, she knew the Hyūga held the powerful Byakugan eyes and that the Uchiha were, at one time in the past, descendents from them. The remaining clans like the Senju and Sarutobi were only briefly discussed in passing, as blood-line limits were normally what made clans powerful to begin with and were protected to a higher extent than even Konoha's secrets.

And while it had never been discussed in detail, Sakura knew a little about the Uchiha clan massacre. She first marked it as the two weeks Sasuke did not come to class at the Academy, a topic of great discussion between her and Ino and the other girls that were obsessed with him. However, as time went on she could catch snippets of conversation between Academy instructors and shinobi in the street. Somehow, the police force of Konoha, the powerful clan of the Uchiha possessing the famed Sharingan, had all been wiped out in a single night save for one savior:

Sasuke.

When Sasuke did return to classes, he had changed. What little friendliness he had shown his fellow year-mates was extinguished, buried under some dark pain he refused to talk about. Five years later, when Sakura had been given the coveted spot as Sasuke's genin teammate – while also being the object of great pity for also being stuck with Naruto – she had been surprised when Sasuke announced his goal in life was the death of a certain man.

It was even more of a shock when she found out that "man" was actually Sasuke's elder brother Itachi, whom Sakura had simply assumed had been murdered along with the rest of the Uchiha that fateful night. Slowly, from Kakashi and later Tsunade, Sakura learned that it had been Itachi who had killed – no, _slaughtered_ – his own family, sparing only his younger brother. There was still no explanation why the prodigy had done it, though Kakashi shared that Sasuke had once mentioned something about "proving his own capabilities against those of Itachi".

In the three years following Sasuke's abandonment of Konoha to join Orochimaru, Sakura only heard about Itachi through the movements of Akatsuki they found every few months. Jiraiya, while training Naruto, sent Tsunade reports on all rumors he was able to dig up during their travels, but nothing he found ever proved concrete.

Then, after Naruto's return to Konoha after two and half years, everything seemed to suddenly pick upt. Rescuing Gaara, meeting Sai, and seeing Sasuke for the first time in nearly three years – everything went so fast and suddenly Itachi's movements and those of Akatsuki became suddenly traceable. Then, that fateful day when they came so close to finding Sasuke, Itachi died.

For her and the rest of Team Kakashi, it meant that Sasuke would finally return to Konoha, return home. Instead, the man who had seemed to have directed the movements of the shinobi world since Naruto's birth sixteen years ago, Uchiha Madara, stepped in and the board was re-arranged again. Sasuke joined Madara and became further out their reach than ever.

In that moment of insight, when she saw how much her reliance on Naruto to bring Sasuke back to them and that decision to go after Sasuke herself rather than see her year-mates kill him, Sakura learned the true history of the Uchiha family and the person who brought about their destruction. The story came from Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato after Sasuke killed Danzo and she failed to kill him.

What Sakura learned that day shifted how she viewed the elder Uchiha.

Itachi, who in her mind she blamed as the ultimate evil for taking away Sasuke, forcing him to seek out Orochimaru to beat his older, had killed his own family to protect Konoha and the only family member that meant anything to the prodigy. The hidden motives of the Uchiha clan and their plan to attack Konoha so they could control the village and the subsequent counter-attacks by the Sandaime Hokage, Danzo, and the two Elders, every dark detail came to life after nearly ten years. And in the middle of it, it seemed, had been Itachi, who had wanted his village safe, for the Uchiha taking over Konoha surely would have caused the next Great War.

Madara's arrival and his planned destruction of Konoha had only made things worse for Itachi. To protect the village he willingly killed his family, a move that made his one of the worst villains in the history of Konoha. The fact he left Sasuke alive, Sakura realized, was proof that somewhere inside Uchiha Itachi was not truly evil.

Three months later, during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, when her squadron came across Itachi, brought back by Kabuto, she found herself playing backup to Kakashi as he fought the resurrected Uchiha as the others took care of the other enemies around them. Even under Kabuto's control, the Uchiha seemed to be fighting on a lower level compared how he had in the past, something that Kakashi both noted and commented on.

"I have never wished to fight against the shinobi of Konoha," Itachi announced softly, even as he sent Amaterasu after Kakashi who easily evaded. "Kubito may control my body and my powers, but without my full consent his movements are limited."

"Uchiha-san." Startled to realize the voice that had spoken was her own, Sakura froze when the Uchiha had turned her way. Regardless of his past motives, he was an enemy and she was foolish to attract his attention when he had seemed content simply to fight with Kakashi. Still, Sakura realized there was something she had wanted to say to him since she had learned about the past months ago.

"F-following Danzo-san's death, Uchiha Madara told Naruto what happened the night of the massacre and why it happened," Sakura forced out, staring at his shoulder. Even as her control over genjutsu grew and her ability to repel attacks of that nature, she would be helpless if caught in Itachi's Tsukiyomi.

"Madara seems to be rather talkative for a Uchiha," Itachi commented dryly, but made no move against her. Even Kakashi had paused, but Sakura had a feeling her old teacher was still on high alert and was simply humoring her.

"Uh, I know this will sound odd," Sakura told him, fear and anxiety tightening her chest, "but thank you!"

There was a moment of silence and as she was still alive Sakura rushed on, ignoring the stinging heat in her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving Konoha, my home! For sacrificing yourself and your family so that the village could get stronger," she breathed, still staring at his shoulder. "And thank you, thank you for not killing Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun is very important to many of us now, a comrade and a friend! And I swear, on those of us who wish to see him return, and for Naruto, we will bring him back to the home you saved!"

Ignoring the tears that threatened to fall, Sakura continued to stare at Itachi's shoulder until it was suddenly empty air. A second later she felt a hand wrap around her neck and with a strangled gasp, Sakura found her head tilted back to meet Itachi's red gaze. As uncontrollable fear formed as she met the Sharigan gaze, she blinked when they suddenly went black.

"Don't thank a traitor like me, Haruno-san," Itachi said with a small, sad, smile and Sakura felt the hand wrapped around her neck spasm before loosening as Itachi's form started to crumble away in front of her. Behind him, Kakashi released the Raiki he had forced through where Itachi's heart would have been, her teacher's own red eye gazing that the dissipating Uchiha with sadness and regret.

"I'm glad Sasuke has such good friends," Itachi finished, smile in place as Sakura stared up at him in surprise, tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried to recapture her breath. "You all surely possess Konoha's "Will of Fire" and will not lose against Madara. I will leave everything to you."

Just as the sky opened above then and the first raindrops hit the ground, the last of Uchiha Itachi faded from in front of her and the two remaining shinobi were quiet for a few minutes before Sakura turned to Kakashi to heal the wounds he had accrued during the fight.

"Uchiha-san…was a great shinobi, wasn't he, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked softly after some time, as they rushed to meet up with the rest of their squad.

"One of the best," Kakashi agreed and Sakura gave a brief smile before looking ahead of her in determination. She would carry on her goal of returning Sasuke to Konoha, and she would do it with Itachi's blessing on her shoulders.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** I don't really care for this one, but I don't hate it. I think, ideally, I wanted more an exploration by Sakura on Itachi, but…it is what it is. And I know I spent a lot of time regurgitating already known information. It's the reason why I posted with another immediate chapter (which isn't happy, but it is smut XD).

Anyways, please read and review you bastards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto. (Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	5. Broken

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** AU obviously, and definitely holds a darker theme compared to any of the others. And definitely upped the rating to 'M'.

Read and review (if you can spare time from your busy weekend).

**Warning:** Contains adult material. If you don't like or are offended, don't read it.

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

What Lies Beneath

~sSSs~

* * *

The girl at the bar was broken.

It was impossible to not to notice, from the way she hunched her shoulders as if trying to physically block out of the world around her and the downcast eyes that looked into the drink she held cupped between her hands. It was at odds with the provocative red dress she wore that had almost no back and was short in both the top and bottom, exposing large amount of pale cream skin, as well as the tall heels she wore on dainty feet.

He had been watching her since she had first entered the small bar in a grungy town just outside Rain Country. Despite the fact it had been raining all day, as it was prone to, she wore no jacket and was shivering as she glanced around the bar with a blank face before wobbling over to the barkeeper as if she was unused to walking in the heels. With a dull voice she had ordered sake and started to pound them back as she sat on a rather precarious stool. Even without his Sharingan Itachi had sensed the use of a rather strong henge and wondered if the girl was a missing-nin or on a mission. There was a slight familiarity in her chakra signature, but one he didn't instantly recognize.

Tucked in the back corner where he could see everyone come and go but well hidden by the deep shadows, Itachi had spent most of the day at the bar. It would be another week before he was required to meet up with Kisame to continue their search for the still elusive tailed beasts and he was enjoying the rather quiet break.

After watching an hour of steady drinking, Itachi finally let his curiosity get the better of him and activated his Sharingan to see what the girl seemed determined to hide. The pile of dark brown curls that had surrounded her head gave way to lank locks of pale pink and the eyes that glanced up before looking straight at him were a lifeless green. It was impossible to mistake her for anyone other than Sasuke's former female teammate, though he could not recall her name at the moment, so Itachi was rather surprised when she simply looked away rather than cause a commotion.

For another half hour he continued to watch her drink glass after glass until she swayed rather unsteadily on the stool. Again overcome by his curiosity as to why the petite kunoichi felt like drinking herself into a stupor, Itachi rose from the booth and made his way over to the bar.

"If you're going to kill me," the pinkette spoke as Itachi slid into the stool next to her without glancing at him, "do it after I finish my drink, but before I have to pay my tab."

"Who says I am to kill you?"

"Akatsuki." Vaguely pointing at him, her expression didn't even change as she spoke before motioning towards herself. "Konoha."

"And if I said I have no intent to kill you?" Itachi asked as with a wave of his left hand he captivated the bartender in a genjutsu and was served posthaste. His comment was greeted with a snort and he glanced at the girl to see her glaring at the bar top with a scowl.

"It would be a pity."

"Is life so desolate under Danzo's control?"

Akatsuki had recently learned that the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, had finally succumbed to her age and the penalty of using her Transformation Technique for nearly 25 years. Shortly after Danzo had taken control of Konoha with the support of the two Elders, he had changed the village from a peaceful existence to fully militant to show its strength to the other villages.

"My master died, my teammate was locked away like a monster," she informed him, hand tightening around the glass in her hand. "My sensei has been sent to a northern outpost for the next two years because he is too much of a threat. And I…"

"I've been relegated to nothing short of a whore," she finished with a snarl, turning to throw her glass across the room where it shattered in a starburst of crystals. "I'm a first-class medic-nin, but my only missions are to seduce and be seduced to complete the kill."

"Then run away," Itachi voiced and Sakura finally turned to glare at him, meeting red eyes in the gloom. Though the Sharingan was activated, there was no malice in his eyes, nor did he seem ready to use them.

"I will not simply abandon my village or my friends!"

"But you are willing to let yourself be killed?" Itachi inquired, curious at the two different statements.

"Who knows? Maybe then I might actually feel something," she dismissed before lowering her head to the bar. "I'm tired of feeling numb."

Well familiar with the feeling of being disconnected from the rest of the world, Itachi wasn't too surprised when after three more drinks the pinkette stood before turning to look at him.

"Well?" she asked over her shoulder before turning to walk away. Following her after paying for her drinks, the two silently made their way through the busy night streets before reaching a run-down hotel at the edge of town. Up a flight of stairs Sakura paused long enough to deactivate the seals she had placed before stepping in the room.

As Itachi silently closed the door after her, she turned towards him, wrapping one arm around his neck as the other snaked under his Akatsuki cloak. There was still no emotion on his face as she pulled him to her, but she didn't care as she attacked his mouth, pressing her body against his.

"Can you make me feel?" she whispered hoarsely against his lips, tightening her grip on his hair. All she wanted was to feel something besides the tearing emptiness that had taken over her life for the past four months and she felt the emotionless Uchiha may provide her the answer. "Can you give me pain?"

When he didn't respond she bit his bottom lip viciously, the taste of blood on her lips for an instant before she found herself harshly pushed back, slamming against the table in the corner of her rented room. Bracing herself, she watched Itachi swipe away the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth before he looked at her, Mangekyo Sharingan swirling.

A second later she found herself pinned against the table as Itachi kissed her, the tanginess of his blood mixing in with their combined saliva as he swept through her mouth. One hand tangled in her hair, tilting her head back painfully as he dominated her, even as his other wrapped painfully around her thigh.

Emitting a guttural groan at the assault, Sakura attacked his clothing with fervor, nearly tearing the dark Akatsuki cloak before pulling at the mesh under armor and shirt he wore underneath. With a burst of chakra she tore both garments before raking her nails across his skin, feeling the skin scratch under the assault even as the muscles flexed.

"More," she ordered, lifting the leg he still held to tightly wrap it around his hip. This moved her close enough she could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her center, causing her stomach muscles to flutter at the raw desire that shot through her body. "More!"

With a shift, Sakura found herself sitting on the edge of the table as Itachi spread her legs apart. With a few impatient tugs her flimsy underwear gave way and she gave a sharp cry as Itachi roughly slid three fingers inside her, stretching her almost painfully even though she was wet and welcoming. She gave a shudder before bending forward to bite down on the tendons in his neck even as he started to stroke her.

"Don't be kind," she ordered even as she worked on loosening his pants. As soon as she could, she slipped her hand inside, feeling the heat and weight of his erection settle in her palm. Wrapping her hand around him, she stroked his roughly as she panted against his shoulder, hearing Itachi let out his own groan – the first sound he had made since entering her room. "Don't be gentle. Make me scream!"

Driven by something – Desperation or anger? She didn't know– Sakura flung herself at him, pulling at his hair and raking her nails across his skin whenever she could. Itachi was unwilling to just let her do what she wanted so a few seconds later she was slammed with her back against the table top, her hands pinned next to her head as she panted, out of breath.

Green and red clashed before Sakura surged upwards again, a snarl escaping her lips. Itachi calmly held her in place even as he shifted and Sakura let out a soft cry as he pressed into her, her wet lips spreading to wrap around the hot length of his erection. Not wanting a slow penetration, Sakura wrapped her legs tightly around Itachi's hip before arching her hips as she physically pulled herself down the length of him.

With a dry sob, she shuddered as she collapsed against the table, feeling her muscles spasm around the hard member inside of her. Gazing up at Itachi, Sakura glared at the still emotionless Uchiha even though she took in note of the rapid pulse in his throat. Blood seeped out of several scratches she had caused, standing out against the pale skin, and a hickey was forming on his shoulder from where she had bit him earlier.

"Well?" she barked, shifting her hips even as she clamped her inner muscles around him. "Is that all you're good for, Uchiha?"

Blood red eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly before Itachi shifted to hold her hands pinned with one of his own as the other moved to spread her legs further apart as he started to thrust into her. As Sakura thrashed under him at the mix of pleasure and pain, Itachi found the perfect angle to make her cry out with every thrust, her muscles straining against the hold that held her immobile.

"Don't stop!" she begged, arching even as tears startled to trickle from under closed eyes. This was the most alive she had felt in weeks and she wanted more, all that he could give her.

As the hand holding her down loosened, Sakura threw herself upward to wrap her arms around Itachi's shoulders as she crashed her lips against him. She felt their teeth scrape against each other as their tongues slid together, their panting breaths mingling. With both hands now free, Itachi continued to hold her legs apart with one as the other reached between them to pinch the bundle of nerves nestled between her wet folds.

With a harsh cry, Sakura shattered, feeling her sex tighten around Itachi's length as heat and lightening flared through her body. Hazily she felt Itachi's thrusts speed up before there was a shudder and she felt his release cover her thighs as he pulled out at the last minute, his head nestled against her shoulder as he gave a guttural groan.

For several minutes neither moved trying to regain their lost breaths, though Sakura had long since removed her legs and arms from Itachi and now stared up at the ceiling above her blankly. Without shifting her gaze, she listened as Itachi gathered himself together enough to exit the room, not another word spoken between them.

When he showed up at her next mission three weeks later, Sakura did not deny him access to her room or her body, this time earning several long scratches and several bruises. Their next encounter, a week following that, Sakura suffered a mild concussion from having her head slammed against a stone fireplace. Itachi often left with the same, if not sometimes worse, wounds from their assignations, but neither ever said stop nor did they fail to continue to meet up during Sakura's various missions as the once powerful Konoha crumpled under Danzo's militaristic hand.

Six months after their first run-in at the bar just outside Rain, the two lay together on a bed in an equally rundown hotel in Grass. Sakura had lost more weight and the circles under her eyes were darker than ever. Itachi had also noted the various bruises and healing wounds covering most of her body, wounds he knew as a healer she could heal in moments yet had left alone.

Drowning under the now comforting weight of the Uchiha, Sakura gazed at the ceiling, dark thoughts swirling through her mind. Slowly, she pulled out the kunai she had hidden shortly before Itachi's arrival, the dark blade catching off the nearby candle light. As the first tear fell, she drove the weapon down towards Itachi's exposed back before she let out a strangled grunt.

Liquid warmth spilled from her stomach, the pain of the kunai Itachi had slid into her stomach almost welcome after the near month of detachment she had entered. Nothing mattered anymore, not Konoha, not her friends, nothing. All she had wanted anymore was a feeling to prove she was still human and not just a tool, and the blood pooling around her body was proof enough. Feeling the kunai in her hand slip to clatter to the ground, green met swirling red as Sakura reached up to feel her lifeblood pool out of her.

"Danzo wants you and Sasuke dead," she shuddered out as Itachi pulled back to stand next to the bed, face emotionless even with her blood staining his pale chest. "He fears the Uchiha clan, their strength. He's willing to go to war against Akatsuki to kill you two. He's willing to destroy Konoha to do it."

"And you?"

"I'm tired, Itachi, so tired," Sakura sighed before gasping as her body gave a violent spasm. "This isn't the world I want to exist in. But, I'm glad it was you. That it was you who gave me this feeling. It's…exquisite…"

As Sakura gave one last shuddering breath, Itachi reached out to cover her body with a sheet before gathering his clothing. Spotting the kunai meant to take his life, Itachi grabbed it off the floor before turning and exiting the room. With a sharp expulsion of his breath, the building around him blazed to life under his katon and as Itachi exited the building Kisame appeared from among the trees as the other occupants of the hotel ran out screaming and yelling.

"Everything ok?" the swordsman asked the two walked away from the burning building.

"We need to speak with Pain," Itachi told him softly, eyes hard as they stared ahead of him. "It's time we brought Danzo and Konoha down. For the sake of the shinobi world."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** A long one too. So, what do you guys think?

Please be responsible human beings and actually review, or may your own stories remain un-reviewed forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto. (Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	6. Get Out Alive

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N: **Aw… I feel bi-polar now that I love everyone so much. And my unstated hypothesis of "Sex brings them in" seems to have proven true with my last two stories. Thank you everyone!

So, this one is definitely AU, but not quite crack (I think…) Not one of my favorites and I failed at capturing the James Bond feel of a shoot 'em up story, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

Get Out Alive

~sSSs~

* * *

"Come on…come _on_! Wake up you stupid, lazy, no good, worthless – oh, you're awake."

Staring down at the pink haired woman who had been abusing his cheek for the past two minutes and was now staring at him with a mix of frustration and guilt, Itachi slowly straightened up from his slouched over position. He had been kept in the small room at the enemy base for over a week after an error occurred during his latest mission that had led to him being caught. As a result, he had a untreated gun wound on his side and had been almost continuously injected with a variety of drugs to keep him sedated and _them_ safe.

"About damn time you came around," the woman in front of him huffed as she rose to her full height. Green eyes took him in quickly before she turned to the bag on the table next to him. "How do you feel, Crow?"

Without responding, Itachi rubbed at his sore wrists, noticing they had been freed from the rope that had bound them and wrapped in gauze. With a quick scan of the room he noticed his single guard had already been taken care of, a rather nasty wound on his neck bleeding out onto the beige and dirty carpet underneath him.

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

Glancing at the irate female again, Itachi watched as she shoved what appeared to be miscellaneous medical gear in to a field bag. Even with his clearing mind it wasn't hard to identify the shock of pink hair that framed a pert nose and full lips currently pulled back in a slight snarl as green eyes clashed with impassive black. Still, he was use to seeing her dressed in unflattering office clothes, hair pulled back, and eyes hidden behind large black frames. Now long legs were revealed due to the form fitting black pants that hugged every curve and a subtly curvaceous top enhanced by the black undershirt and red vest.

"I need an answer, soon, if it pleases you," she bit off sarcastically as she turned back to her bag. "I need to know if I can get you out of here. Or are you enjoying your stay as an Akatsuki guest?"

"Hn," Itachi murmured noncommittally before taking in his condition further. His shoulders and right ankle hurt, as did his bruised ribs. Overall, he had been in worse shape before, even with the gun wound. "I should be fine."

"Can you even stand?" she asked skeptically. "If we had known you were this injured, I would have come with someone else. It's just rather surprising to see our best agent so roughed up."

As she said that with a smirk in his direction, Itachi ignored it as he pushed himself from the chair. He ignored the pain from his ankle and as the room around him spun for a second before righting itself. With that problem settled he went in search of weapon, finding it on the body of his guard as well as more than enough ammo. Tucking the extra magazines under his belt, Itachi went to the door and turned towards the green eyed vixen who was openly glaring at him.

"Well?" he asked and with a huff she grabbed her bag and secured it before grabbing her gun that had been resting on the table next to her supplies.

"Let's go then," she agreed, joining him by the door. "But _don't_ push it. I neutralized most of the poison and drugs in your system, but you can't go full out. I don't need you collapsing halfway through this escape."

"I can take care of myself, Wolf," he murmured and she scowled at him as if doubting his statement before nodding. Haruno Sakura, secretary to the Fire Country's Hokage Tsunade, the head of the largest spy network in the five countries, was a renowned healer/physician and was one the best, unknown, active field agents. If Tsunade had sent her to rescue him, there was a shortage of available agents and his situation was worse than he had thought.

"You better, cause if your brother catches any word of this, we're both dead," she grumbled as Itachi cracked the door open to the hallway to find it deserted.

With a brief wave the two slipped into the passage, Itachi taking the lead as he was the most familiar with the Akatsuki compound after having been working in it for the past several years. Halfway through, they came across their first set of guards which Sakura disabled with two quick pressure points before continuing on, their goal now to escape unnoticed, not kill.

It was as they made their way through the last stretch of hallway that they ran in to a problem. Itachi was scouting the open storage room they had to get across when hands grabbed him and pulled him to the ground just as shots hit the wall where his head would have been. Rolling, Itachi brought his gun up and sighted the two Akatsuki members in the doorway before pulling his trigger.

Deidara ducked behind the corner while his partner Sasori simply lifted his own gun and returned fire. Itachi and Sakura separated to find their own coverage as the sound of approaching footsteps came from behind them. Swearing, Sakura grabbed something in her bag before throwing a can of gas down the hallway that exploded the minute two more members, Kakuzu and Hidan, appeared. Following Sakura's motions to cover his face, Itachi continued to shoot at Sasori, hitting him in the chest three times before the body crumpled.

In the wake of his death there was a silence before both Itachi and Sakura turned to watch as one of Deidara's bomb machines made its way to stop between the two. With three seconds to spare, Itachi ran at Sakura, pulling her into the storage room as the bomb exploded.

"S…shit! You're bleeding!" Sakura coughed in the aftermath of the explosion and Itachi felt her hand graze his side for a second.

"It's an older wound," he dismissed as the two stood slowly. The thick walls of the Akatsuki bunker had shielded them from most of the explosion, though Kakuzu and Hidan had not been spared from Deidara's bomb.

"Not well thought out, was it?"

"Deidara has a tendency to jump the gun and disregard his teammates," Itachi dismissed, not bringing up the fact the blond male had it out for him since Itachi and Kisame had recruited him.

"They don't like you very much here, do they?" Sakura panted before spinning at the noise behind her and shooting Deidara before he could activate the bomb he held in his hand. "And they caught you?"

"Sasuke interfered with the mission," Itachi grumbled and Sakura nodded with a grim look on her face. His own brother had blown his cover to the Akatsuki group, placing Itachi in the current situation.

"We know," she told him as they continued out of the base. They only came across a few more guards and Itachi knew it was a sign that the Leader and the others were out on their own missions. "Scarecrow and Fox are out searching for him…we think he's gone over to Snake for some reason."

"That moron," Itachi sighed as they reached Sakura's car and escaped out of Akatsuki. Pressing his hand against the freely bleeding wound on his side, Itachi glanced at Sakura to see her chewing on her lip in thought as they drove.

"We're going to stop at the safe house just outside Ame," she told him, glancing at the clock. "We have supplies there and we can switch cars."

"Fine," Itachi murmured, slinking down on his seat. Less than an hour later they reached the safe house buried in the forests surrounding Ame and after securing the nondescript car next to other similar cars, made their way inside. By then he was barely conscious as the drugs and blood loss started to affect his already weary body.

"Go lie down, rest," Sakura told him as she dumped her bag on a small table, watching him from the corner of her eyes. "I'll come check on you."

"Hn," was her response as Itachi went in to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, almost instantly asleep. He didn't wake again until he felt soft hands pulling on his shirt and he opened his eyes to see Sakura kneeling next to him on the ground as she frowned down at the wound on his side.

"You're lucky there wasn't a bullet or it became infected," she grumbled without glancing at him as she cleaned the wound. In no time the wound was stitched up after she quickly numbed the surrounding flesh, adding one more scar to several others. She took care of his ankle next before having him sit up so she could check his pulse and other vitals. "The drugs are almost out. How's your head?"

"Fine," he dismissed, brushing some of his bangs from his face before blinking as Sakura leaned forward so her head rested lightly on his shoulder.

"You stupid Uchiha," she murmured, one hand fisting on his pants as the other supported her weight. Since reaching the safe house all of her sarcasm and frustration disappeared, revealing fear and relief in her eyes. "We went without contact for two weeks, Itachi, after you missed your check-in. After realizing what Sasuke had done…there was almost no hope. I had to force Tsunade to let me come find you."

Stroking back the soft pink hair, Itachi pulled Sakura into his lap as he ignored his pulling stitches. Comforted by her weight and her presence, Itachi was silent as he pressed his head against hers, meeting wet green eyes.

"Idiot, always making me worried," she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't see why I care so much when you always make me worry over stupid stunts like this."

"Because you are mine," he finally spoke, knowing it was true.

After running into her accidentally following a previous mission, they had been stuck together until Tsunade had been able to pull them both out of Iwa. He had always been aware of the pinkette, but after a month of continuous close contact it was almost inevitable that they would get together. Even his deep undercover job with Akatsuki over the past years hadn't stopped Itachi from continuing to pursue Sakura when he was going unwatched. The only good thing about Sasuke blowing his cover was now Itachi could finally return to Konoha and Sakura.

Tilting his head, Itachi captured Sakura's lip in a kiss as his hand tangled in her hair. Sakura released a pleasant hum in her throat as she pressed herself closer to Itachi.

"Do this again," she swore as they collapsed back on to the bed, "and I'll leave you to rot, Uchiha Itachi."

"Deal," Itachi smirked. Tsunade could have the others dismantle Ataktsuki with the information he had provided over the years and handle his wayward brother.

Itachi had another mission on his mind: getting Sakura to agree to marry him.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Just another story that started off with one plot and ended up being something completely different in the end. Still, I like it

I also couldn't find a good song to use for the title though, like I have for the others. I'll have to do better in the future…

Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto. (Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	7. Teenage Dream

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** Hello again! I'm either procrastinating again or just wanting to write again. Considering I'm posting this (or preparing to post it) in the middle of a graduate class on environment health (woo!), I'm going with procrastinating.

Anyways, this is Part 1 of 2 (Part 2 to come later in the weekend). I fully wrote this trying to get laughs and considering how many of my stories aren't happy, I hope it turns out ok and makes you smile. Part 1 is the set-up, 2 is the execution.

Enjoy!

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

Teenage Dream

sSSs

* * *

To say that Itachi and Sakura's first date was anything shy of disastrous would be a lie.

The first indication that it would Not End Well was their inability to even find a time when they were both in Konoha to have a date. With Itachi as an ANBU captain he could be sent out of the village with little warning and be gone anywhere from days to weeks. Sakura, long hailed as the best medic-nin since Tsunade, was either off on missions with her old teammates or on some errand Tsunade wanted her to handle whenever he was in town.

That was why when Itachi was bringing one of his fellow ANBU members the hospital following a two week mission he was surprised to see Sakura talking with one of the nurses. Upon seeing him, Itachi watched as she blushed slightly before walking over to join him, her embarrassment giving away to concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked, staring at the lightly bleeding ANBU member standing next to Itachi who still wore his mask. She frowned for a second before removing the mask, scowling at an equally put out Shikamaru. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. Don't be troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled only to grunt when Sakura poked at his ANBU vest in a quick assessment.

"Broken?" she asked Itachi, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes as she continued rather mercilessly at poking the pained looking Shikamaru.

"Bruised I believe," Itachi offered and Sakura nodded, pointing to a room next to where they stood.

"You know the drill, Shikamaru," she said. "I'll be in a second."

"Troublesome," the Nara sighed and Sakura raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"I can always find Ino and have her heal you." Bemused, Itachi watched as Shikamaru actually paled further and made his way in to the room without further complaint. He had been healed a few times by the outgoing blond and she had always been fine, so he was a little confused about Shikamaru's dislike at the idea.

"She doesn't block out his pain receptors when she heals him," Sakura clarified once the door was closed before doing a quick scan over Itachi. "How about you? Any injuries?"

"I am fine. Shikamaru got caught by a random explosion during the mission and was hit by a large rock," Itachi informed her and Sakura nodded as she scribbled on the notebook she carried with her. With her head bent towards the paper, Itachi took the time to take notice she was dressed in her hospital medic gear and not her typical field gear, meaning she had spent the day in the village.

"Are you free tonight?" Snapping her head up, Sakura felt her eyes widen in surprise as she met Itachi's calm slate gaze. She hated the blush that was climbing up her neck to rest on her cheeks under the Uchiha's observant stare, flustered enough it took her a second to remember the question.

"I…yeah. I get off shift at 6:30," she told him, glancing down at her watch to see it was almost five.

"I'll pick you up from your place at 8:00," Itachi stated and really too surprised to speak Sakura just nodded, watching in a daze as he turned and left the hospital. It wasn't until he was out of sight she snapped herself back in action, turning to go and heal Shikamaru with a giddy grin in place that made him look even more miserable.

It just so happened to be their poor luck that neither noticed the curious blue-green gaze watching them from around the corner. Ino had been planning to track down Sakura and drag her out for a drink – for her own good as Sakura rarely did things for fun Ino reasoned – when she had happened across none other than the Uchiha heir and her own best friend.

She knew that Itachi asked Sakura out nearly three months ago as Ino had been witness to the Uchiha's sudden arrival during the middle of one Sakura's rants about Sasuke and Naruto interfering with what little love life she had. Like many other ninja the former genin teammates were still close even with Sasuke a jounin in the Military Police Force and Naruto in ANBU under Yamato's careful instruction on the art of being stealthy (a seemingly difficult task for the loudmouth from the stories Ino heard circling around Konoha), but Ino wondered if maybe the two boys were a _little_ too protective of Sakura who was far from innocent and naïve. That's why Ino nearly had a heart attack when Itachi – while not as aloof as his younger brother but still rather reticent compared to most men – had cut in to ask Sakura out, effectively shutting her friend up mid-rant.

As Ino had been rather rudely sent on her way by Sakura's glares and Itachi's effectively intimidating blank stare, she hadn't been privileged with hear the rest of their conversation. Even afterward Sakura had been rather closed mouthed about the whole thing and as Ino had seen no proof that the two were actually dating, she had given up all hope.

It seemed now everything had changed, Ino thought with a wide grin, rushing forward as Sakura and Shikamaru stepped out of one of the hospital rooms.

"Shika! You're back!" she greeted her on-again, off-again boyfriend. She couldn't remember if they were on or off at the moment, but decided it didn't matter as she held onto Shikamaru tightly so that he wouldn't wander away. "Are you ok? Do I need to take you home?"

"No, Sakura healed – ow," Shikamaru stated blandly as he leveled a half-hearted glare at Ino who smiled up at him with a clearly visible threat in her eyes while removing her fist from his spine. "...Fine."

Well use to Ino's abusive treatment of Shikamaru, Sakura watched the two with a bemused smile before sending an assessing glance at Ino. Easily reading her friend's mind, Ino turned back to Shikamaru and started dragging him down the hallway.

"Now that you're back, why don't we spend the night in? We'll have takeout!" Ino said loudly until they were out of earshot of Sakura.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked surprised before actually smiling. "That sounds rather – "

"Shh!" Ino interrupted as they exited the hospital and scanned the surrounding area. "We have better things than to stay inside tonight!"

"Like what?" Shikamaru sighed, just as quickly deflated when he realized Ino was in a plotting mood.

"Like spying on Sakura and Itachi-san's date tonight!" Ino informed him with a gleeful smile before spotting one of the three targets she had hoped to find.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

sSs

In hindsight Sakura should have noticed that Ino's odd desire to want to stay inside when the blond normally craved to go out, regardless of the fact Shikamaru just returned from a mission or not. At that time, however, she was too preoccupied with the idea that she was going on a date with Itachi in less than three hours and –

"Dammit, I don't have an outfit to wear!"

sSs

"Itachi."

Marking his place in the book he had been reading, Itachi looked towards the shoji doors leading to the inner courtyard of their house to see Sasuke in the doorway.

"Sasuke," he returned the greeting. A brief silence settle between the two, but Itachi figured Sasuke had something on his mind or else he would have changed out of his work clothes before coming to join him. And knowing Sasuke he wouldn't keep it to himself for long.

"Are you busy tonight?" Sasuke finally asked and Itachi blinked before nodding.

"Yes." He didn't supply the information he knew Sasuke wanted, nor would he. He couldn't guess if Sasuke knew of the date with Sakura later that night, but Itachi saw no reason to tell his younger brother of their plans even if he did. Both Sakura and he were adults and his brother's and Naruto's rather obsessive want of keeping Sakura single was irritating and unwelcome. No wonder Sakura complained about it.

Picking up on Itachi's silent hint, Sasuke looked at him sharply one last time before turning and walking away. Partially amused and irritated, Itachi glanced at the clock in the family room before returning to his reading. He had another hour before he was due at Sakura's place and he didn't hold back the smile the crossed his lips at the thought.

sSs

"Coming, coming!" Naruto grumbled as he slowly dragged his exhausted body off his bed and headed to the door. Stupid Yamato and his stupid training, Naruto grumbled as his shoulder gave a loud pop as he stretched before scowling as the knocking on his door continued. "I said – Sasuke? What the hell?"

"Come on," Sasuke ordered and Naruto blinked at him in confusion. They did't have plans did they?

"But Hinata was – "

"Sakura has a date." All thoughts of ramen and Hinata later that night flew out of the blond's head to be replaced by outright curiosity. The last time Sakura had mentioned dating was nearly three months ago when Kiba had asked her out and Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi had teamed up to scare him off.

Good times, he thought with a wide grin before turning his attention back to Sasuke.

"With who?" A rather pained looked flashed across Sasuke's normally blank face, making Naruto even more curious.

"My brother."

"The hell – !"

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Any laughs, chuckles? I'm taking a different approach and bringing in the other's point of view in the second part (Ino and Kakashi will feature at least once each) to expand myself?

Anyways please read and review and I'll get Part 2 out as soon as I can. And for those of you have asked, I swear I'm trying to finish Love Like Woe, but I'm trying to control the plot, so I'm doing a lot of mental editing. But it will be coming!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto. (Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	8. Teenage Dream II

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** Got this finished last night and I'm stalling on the idea of working on my mid-term more so I'm posting. Rejoice!

Anyways, as promised if not a little late, Part II of 'Teenage Dream'.

Note: Shabu-shabu is reported being a Japanese version of fondue, but similar to sukiyaki. If you want to understand more, Wiki it.

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

Teenage Dream, Part II

sSSs

* * *

From across the street at her parent's house, Ino peered through the windows to watch as Itachi showed up at Sakura's house at exactly eight. She had figured the Uchiha to be punctual and Sakura to be late and was proven correct as she watched Itachi talk with Sakura's grinning mother for five minutes before Sakura finally appeared in the doorway.

"Way to go, Sakura!" she cheered, excited, as she took in her friend's outfit. She had convinced Sakura to buy the teal qipao dress several months back when it had gone on sale, having fought tooth and nail to have Sakura ditch her normal vibrant red color. The simple flower design would set off Sakura's hair while making her green eyes darken and wasn't too revealing as the skirt ended at Sakura's knees. "Total KO!"

It seemed Itachi agreed as he said something that caused Sakura to brush her hand over her hair, a nervous gesture from her childhood. The two spoke with Sakura's mother for another minute before the still grinning woman went inside as the two departed.

"Ok, come on!" Turning, Ino grabbed Shikamaru who had been sitting on the couch next to her and pulling him out of the house and after the two.

"Why are we spying on them? You already sent Sasuke and Naruto to spy on them," Shikamaru sighed as he let Ino drag him through Konoha.

"I want to see firsthand! And after three months it's about time Sakura got some action!"

Giving up because fighting against Ino was pointless (and troublesome) Shikamaru let out a pained sigh before letting his girlfriend continue to drag him around. Resistance _was_ futile against the likes of Yamanaka Ino. Eventually the two spies found themselves at a restaurant that had opened a few months prior and Ino let out a giddy chuckle that finally pulled Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"Score one for Itachi! Sakura has wanted to come here for months!" Ino grinned before pulling Shikamaru after her in to the eatery. True, her main purpose was to spy on Sakura, but that didn't mean she couldn't get a date and dinner out of it with Shikamaru while she was at it.

sSs

"Sakura."

Snapping her eyes away from the doorway, Sakura sent Itachi a slightly guilty look as she shredded the linen napkin in her lap with a vicious twist. The urge to pound Ino to a pulp had her tense as she watched her best friend sit at a table across the restaurant with a still put-out Shikamaru in tow. She should have prepared for this, bribed Shikamaru to keep Ino busy tonight with Pain of Death, but had been in too much of a daze to think of anything besides the fact she had a date with Itachi.

"Sorry," she said with a small smile.

Even Ino's appearance couldn't keep down the warmth that burned through her as Itachi continued to watch her, a small smile on his lips. It didn't help that she reacted to every little touch he seemed to make on the walk to the restaurant; a hand on her back or her arm, brushing against her hair set her heart pounding in her chest and her skin tingling with awareness. It was the most forward any guy had been on a date and Sakura couldn't deny it was nice to be with someone who was just so damn _sure_ of himself.

He also got points for taking her to the restaurant they were in, as she could never convince Sasuke and Naruto to go with her and she hadn't been on a date since it had opened.

"Have you eaten here before?" she asked curious as she looked at the menu.

"No. But I had overhead you mentioning wanting to come here before it opened." Snapping her head up, Sakura stopped her jaw from dropping open in surprise as she stared at him. He had remembered a conversation she had had with Sasuke nearly four months ago?

"Oh," she finally said before returning to the menu as she felt a blush cross her cheeks.

"Did I make an error?"

"What? Oh, no," Sakura waved him off before smiling. "This is my first time coming here myself, so I'm excited. I heard they have good shabu-shabu."

"As have I. We can have that for dinner if you agree."

"Of course," Sakura smiled before a shadow fell over the table. Looking up she expected to see the waitress only to find Kakashi standing next to the table and Sakura could only gape as he smiled at them from behind his mask.

sSs

"Well… this is a surprise," Kakashi stated as he stared between the gaping Sakura and the unflappable calm of Uchiha Itachi. He had been in the back of the restaurant eating with Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai and hadn't spotted the two until he had gotten up to leave the restaurant.

"Hatake-san," Itachi greeted with a tilt of his head as Kakashi shoved his hands in his pants as he continued to look between the two.

"On a date?" he asked, tilting his head to peer at Sakura who flushed bright red, confirming his question. "Good choice on location, Itachi, if not poorly executed."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in horror as she stared between Itachi and Kakashi. Itachi just smirked, leaning back in his chair as he quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, I know Sakura has wanted to come here for a while, but I'm sure you knew that before coming here as neither your brother nor Naruto care for this type of food," Kakashi reasoned as Sakura let out a soft groan as she covered her face in embarrassment. He knew it was somewhat cruel of him to interfere on their date, but he also knew that anyone who was interested in his student needed to be able to stand up to her teammates. "However, you failed to take in to account that it is a popular and busy restaurant and many of your mutual acquaintances may be here."

"They can mind their own affairs, Hatake-san," Itachi returned coolly and Kakashi felt his lips quirk in amusement. Itachi was much better at insinuating threats compared to his brother and the aura he carried with him didn't hurt.

"True. Sadly, most wont. I have already seen Ino nearly fall out of her chair three times since I've joined you," Kakashi observed and Sakura let out a soft growl that drew the two male's attention. With a subtle shift Kakashi moved out arm's reach, knowing better than too stay close to the temperamental pinkette, while Itachi proved his worth by simply watching Sakura with open admiration and fascination. It seemed she had reached her limit at his interference and she glared up at him from her seat, her eyes flashing fire.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you have somewhere else you can be?" she snapped.

"Yes," he nodded before pointing to the entrance, his visible eye crinkling as he grinned. "Over there."

Following where he was pointing, Sakura visibly paled before slumping in her seat.

"Damn, they're here."

sSs

"They're here!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he spotted their targets.

"Moron, of course they are," Sasuke sighed as he quickly looked between his brother and Sakura. Itachi's back was to them, which Sasuke was a little thankful for, but Sakura had clear sight of them and was openly glaring. There was little doubt in his mind that she would make them pay for their presence, be it the next time they were injured or they trained together, but Sasuke was more concerned about his brother's interest in Sakura.

He didn't know just how long Itachi had been interested in his female teammate, but something had changed three months ago when he had started outright asking Sasuke about when Team 7 would be away on missions. Sasuke hadn't thought much about it until Ino had found him earlier today and had explained Itachi had spoken with Sakura – privately – three months ago.

"Boys," Kakashi greeted, having left Sakura and Itachi alone again, before clapping Sasuke and Naruto on the shoulder and directing them through the restaurant to an open table.

"Hey, does this mean you're treating?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"They don't serve ramen."

"Damn," the blond sighed before slumping over to rest of the table with a scowl. His disappointment didn't last long when the waitress appeared and he ordered ice cream.

"You're such a child," Sasuke muttered before Naruto pointed at him while grinning at the waitress.

"He has the bill tonight."

"Then I'll have another sake please," Kakashi ordered as Sasuke finally tore his gaze away from his brother and Sakura to glare at his teammates. "Don't be that way, Sasuke. I'm sure you're the one who dragged Naruto out here."

"Yeah…So, are we just going to watch?" Naruto asked as the three fell into silence. Kakashi had produced his copy of Icha Icha while Sasuke sat with his arms crossed as he continued to observe the two across the restaurant. Itachi seemed to have the ability to make Sakura calm down which was impressive, but Sasuke didn't like the blush that crossed her cheeks when Itachi brushed his hand over hers as they ate dinner. The fact Itachi had purposely caused the contact also didn't go unnoticed and Sasuke knew his brother had the tenacity of a bulldog when it came to going after what he wanted.

"If you keep scowling at them like that, Sasuke, your eyes will cross," Kakashi muttered from across the table and Sasuke finally tore his gaze away to frown at the silver haired man.

"You're taking this well." Kakashi tended to be protective of Sakura as much as Sasuke and Naruto, and was the most intimidating of the three when they had "talks" with Sakura's potential boyfriends. The way Kiba had seemed to shrink under Kakashi's barely veiled threats had been impressive enough to completely scare away the Inuzuka male.

"Hm, so it seems," Kakashi shrugged before returning to his book.

"Hey, hey! Your brother won't, like, try to make a move, will he?" Naruto asked loudly as he finished his ice cream, jumping to his feet only to have Kakashi and Sasuke pull him back down.

Across the room Sakura snapped her spoon in half before turning to pin a glare on them that had all three looking away. Nearby Ino continued to shift her gaze between the two tables almost giving herself whiplash with a wide grin on her face as Shikamaru stared blankly down at the food in front of him, finding it too troublesome to interfere.

"Sakura can handle herself. She has been kissed before, right Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke coughed in to his hand before glaring at the spot above his brother's head as he tried to will away the heat on his cheeks.

"Eh?" Naruto asked before glaring at Sasuke as for once he caught on without needing more information. "You bastard! You kissed Sakura-chan!"

"This. Is. Awesome," Ino cackled as Sasuke attempted to silence Naruto. She was getting more ammunition to hold against Sakura every second it seemed.

sSs

She was going to be sick, Sakura realized as she stared down at the table, the thought of eating anything else gone. Did the morons not realize they were talking loud enough she and Itachi could hear them?

Every. Single. _Agonizing_. Word.

"I give up," she sighed, resting her forehead in her palm as she slumped over. She could feel the first prick of tears and she realized how disappointed she was. She had really wanted this date with Itachi to go well, more so than she had known until their date seemed to slowly cave in on them. "Itachi-san, I – "

Blinking when she realized he was no longer sitting across from her, Sakura snapped her head over to see him standing next to the table her teammates were sitting at. His back was to her and he was speaking low enough she couldn't hear his words, but whatever he said seemed to sink in as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke and Naruto beat a hasty retreat. Sakura continued to watch with wide eyes as he then made his way over to Shikamaru and Ino, only giving a few words before Shikamaru stood and grabbed Ino, physically hauling her out of the restaurant over his shoulder despite her loud protests.

"I believe we are done here for the night?" he asked as he returned to the table and Sakura just gave a mute nod before slowly standing. Itachi paid for their meal and as they left the restaurant Sakura was shocked when Itachi led her away from her house and further in to Konoha.

"I'm sorry about – "

"Do not worry about my brother or Uzumaki. It seems I made an error in my plans tonight," Itachi interrupted and Sakura gave a jerky nod before falling silent. A hand on her arm drew her to a stop and Sakura glanced around to see them next to her favorite dumpling stand. "Wait here."

Watching Itachi purchase an assortment of dumplings, Sakura smiled when he returned and offered her the first choice. They were silent as they ate while they wandered, Sakura too nervous to bring up what happened at dinner and Itachi seemingly content with the silence. It wasn't until they finished eating and had reached the river walkway that Itachi finally spoke.

"You kissed my brother?"

"We were fourteen," Sakura blurted before frowning, "No…thirteen? I still thought I liked Sasuke, um…that is…"

"It felt like kissing my brother," she finally confessed, shuddering when she remembered how awkward it had felt. "It didn't happen again."

"Then you won't mind," Itachi started to say and Sakura glanced up at him in confusion before feeling his hand grab her and pull her towards him. Off balance she only had a second to prepare before Itachi bent to kiss her, his other hand coming up to tilt her head back. It was a light kiss, but that didn't stop the heat that flashed through her at the contact before Itachi pulled back. "Better than Sasuke?"

"Way better," Sakura sighed as she reached up to pull him back down for another kiss. Just before they could, a crash came from behind them and Sakura froze as she recognized the voices.

"Sakura! You're making out with Itachi-san! That is so awesome!" Konohamaru said with a wide grin as Moegi giggled next to him. With a defeated sigh, Sakura turned to face him to see Udon there as well, the three staring up her and Itachi. She knew the three well enough to predict this private scene would soon be the knowledge of most Konoha residents.

"Hey," Konohamaru frowned as he narrowed his eyes at them. "Do Naruto and the bastard know?"

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Not the greatest ending, but I figured the young trio make the date even worse :) And this turned out longer than I expected, but I hope that just made it even more enjoyable.

Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter, so keep them coming! It is mid-term, so don't expect anything until next week when I can get it typed and edited. The next one is a continuation of "Forget About The Rain".

I'm still working on Love Like Woe, promise!

**!OMAKE!**:

"What exactly did you tell everyone to keep them away?" Sakura asked, curious, on their next date a few days later. She had been on a lookout if her teammates interfered again, but had not yet caught sight of them. Knowing they wouldn't willingly stay away, she figured it had something to do with Itachi's comments.

"I mentioned revealing some rather private information about them," Itachi smirked at her from across the table.

"Private? Like what?" she asked, grinning at the thought of having ammunition to hold against her teammates.

"Like Sasuke's irrational dislike of china dolls, Uzumaki using a clone to train with Tenzo-san so he can spend time with the Hyūga heiress, and Hatake-san's interest in Mitarashi-san. I simply told Nara to leave," Itachi stated and Sakura gaped at him before grinning again.

She was going to have so much fun over the next few weeks with her teammates with this information.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto. (Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	9. White Wedding

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** This was a product of a few classes over the past weeks, but it took a little bit longer to finish and then type it up considering it was hand written first. Anyways, this is one of several that I had running around that are based off of "Forget About the Rain" (aka Chapter 2) and thank god the next two are already written, I just wanted to post them in chronological order.

Cut out that part that involved Sasuke – insert evil laugh – to make it a little bit shorter to match the other stories. I hope you find it a little emotional, but it does end on a sweet note.

As always, please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

_White Wedding_

* * *

When Sakura thought of her wedding as a child, it was a glorious affair. She would be dressed in a beautiful kimono, the weather a bright spring day, and her namesake in full bloom. And, of course, the last thing to make it absolutely perfect would be the man she would marry, her dream husband who she had wanted to marry since she was seven.

Reality was much harsher. She woke up alone in the darkness, her small residence silent. Almost immediately her morning sickness kicked in and she had to empty what little stomach contents she had, even her healing talents unable to keep the nausea that had been plaguing her for the past two months at bay. After cleaning up she had found the winter weather overcast and a light drizzle falling from the sky. A quick glance at her bedside clock showed it was just before seven in the morning so Sakura pulled on her boots and grabbed her cloak, planning to go to her mother's house finding herself wandering through Konoha instead.

Leaving her hood up to keep her dry as the light rain continued, Sakura was walking past some of the stall just outside the Uchiha compound when she spotted a few of the clan members talking next to a vegetable stand. It was early enough the streets weren't too busy to muffle the women's conversation and Sakura paused when she heard them mentioned Itachi.

"Itachi-sama's wedding is today, is it not?"

"To that outsider," the other woman said, her disgust easily heard. "The fact she's forcing him to marry her is a disgrace to the Uchiha name."

Feeling her eyes widen in shock as the blood drained from her face at the comment, Sakura stayed still as the women continued to talk.

"Isn't she the Hokage's apprentice?"

"Her training ended a year ago and she has no other standing in the village besides that – no clan and she's still a Chūnin," the second woman dismissed before leaning closer when the seller shifted closer. Intent to hear the comment, Sakura hid her presence and moved closer, already knowing the two women weren't ninja. "I heard the child is not even Itachi-sama's!"

"No!"

"They say it's Sasuke-sama's and that Itachi-sama is only marrying her to make sure the child is raised as an Uchiha and to keep his brother's memory from shame for producing a bastard."

"Are you sure?"

"I swear! I heard it from Estuka-san, who got it from her daughter who works at the hospital!"

Thankful as the two women finally wandered away while switching topics, Sakura felt her breathe come out in short pants as she tried to tamp down her rising panic. Was that what all of the other clan members thought? That she was having Sasuke-kun's child and Itachi was marrying her out of some sort of twisted sense of obligation?

The thought made her so ill she rushed to the nearest alley as another wave of nausea arrived. When she could finally straighten, her muscles hurting from the dry heaves caused by an empty stomach, she leaned weakly against the wall as her thoughts raced through her head. Finally she pushed herself away, the need to find Itachi and talk with him before the ceremony that afternoon driving her to move.

She had just entered the Uchiha compound when someone called her name and she looked up from the ground to see Mikoto walking towards her.

"I just swung by the house to see if you were up," Mikoto told her with a soft smile as she met up with Sakura before wrinkling her forehead as she looked at Sakura in concern. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan? You're very pale. Have you eaten?"

"No, I … "

"I'll make you something to settle your stomach," Mikoto said when Sakura trailed off, wrapping her arm around Sakura's shoulder to direct her back to the main house. "I remember when I carried Itachi all I could keep down was gruel. Sasuke was much – "

"Mikoto-san," Sakura interrupted, pausing in the middle of the street. She had to know if Mikoto believed the rumors as well, if that was why she had always been so understanding since Itachi had announced their marriage and the cause of it.

Eyes the exact shape and color of Sasuke's stared at her as Mikoto blinked at her, giving her the push to ask: "Do you think the baby is Sasuke-kun's?"

"Sakura-chan! What…?"

"Please tell me the truth," Sakura asked softly, the last word catching in her throat as she continued to stare at Mikoto. The older woman fell silent, pressing her lips together, but Sakura could see the answer in her eyes. "I need to find Itachi."

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto yelled but Sakura had already started running down the street, searching the area for Itachi's chakra. She found it in the guest wing of his parent's house and as she approached she sent out a flare of her own chakra to get his attention. She had just reached the entrance when the door slid open and she stared up at the short steps to meet Itachi's curious gaze. After a week of being alone it was good to see him standing in his usual outfit, but Sakura pushed away any feeling of attachment to stay focused.

"Sakura."

"We need to talk," she panted, fisting her hands at her side. Sensing the urgency in her voice Itachi nodded, letting her come in before taking her to one of the empty rooms. Stepping away from him, Sakura couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you cold?"

"No," she lied, simply ignoring the coldness seeping in from her wet cloak.

"What is wrong, Sakura?" he finally after she remained silent for several minutes. Finally looking at him, Sakura took a deep breath to prepare herself. If he believed the child was Sasuke's, she was canceling the wedding, no matter if the thought made her want to cry. Still, she would not marry Itachi under false knowledge or because he felt some obligation to her and Sasuke.

"I overheard some of your clan members this morning," she told him soft. "They're saying the baby is Sasuke-kun's."

"What they say does not matter," Itachi dismissed and Sakura blinked before frowning.

"Why? Your own mother seems to think it's his! Why would you think any differently?" she asked.

"It does not – "

"Please tell me truth," she begged, feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes as she stared at him. He had been kind and thoughtful since the whole mess had started, but she had learned more about him since he had started staying with her. She knew some of his likes and dislikes, his moods, everything that made him Itachi and not just Sasuke's older brother. Losing him would be painful, but she couldn't live in a lie and she wouldn't raise a child in one.

"Tell me the truth, because if you think it's his I won't…I _can't_ marry you."

Watching as he stared back at her, his face a blank mask, Sakura found herself taking a step back when he approached her. Her back hit a wall and before she could shift he used his arms to pin her in place. Swallowing nervously, Sakura made herself look up just as Itachi bent his head to kiss her.

Despite everything her body instantly reacted to him, her mouth falling open to let him in even as she leaned further into the kiss. Her hands fisted where they hung at her side before reaching up so that one rested on his neck as the other rested on his chest. When he finally pulled back she let them fall limply back to her side as she stared up at him as she panted in an attempted to catch her breath and her scattered thoughts.

"I know the child is mine," Itachi finally spoke and Sakura snapped her eyes to him. "I knew the first time you told me. I have never doubted it."

"Why?"

"If it had been my brother's, you would have said so," Itachi dismissed so easily Sakura blinked in shock. "You do not play games and are honest. I had no reason to believe you may be lying."

"But everyone else – "

"Their opinions do no matter, not even my parent's or the elders. The only person who matters is you," Itachi told her softly and Sakura blushed when he reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "If you had refused – at any time – I would have let you. You are the one who has been affected the most by the current events."

"So if I said no?" she asked softly and watched as Itachi's mask slid back in to place as he straightened, the little warmth she had seen gone in an instant. That – if anything – showed Itachi cared at least a little and settled what little doubts she had left. Before he could move away, Sakura reached out to wrap her arms around him to bury her face in his chest, hoping he didn't mind her cloak was getting him wet. "Thank you, Itachi, for trusting me."

Pulling back, Sakura rose on her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Let me go find your mother. I need to get ready if we're getting married this afternoon," she told him, smiling when surprise flashed through his eyes before one of his rare smiles formed on his lips as he nodded.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Made me laugh, but I got it to rain in this story as well! It's a stupid goal, but I kind of wanted that to be the one common item through all the stories – and yes, I know I have already failed but even I don't want to it rain all the time.

Again, review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to own Naruto. (Now Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Itachi... I want to own them. Just my own little personal harem...)


	10. King of Wishful Thinking

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N: **Well, I'm somewhat excited for this story. I have written two versions (not counting my many, many, mental versions) of this story, so I'm happy I finally found a version that I like.

Features kid Itachi because he obviously needed some lovin' then. You can take this as either canon or AU.

Please read and review (I feel bi-polar with how much I love my reviewer's compared to five chapters ago).

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

_King of Wishful Thinking_

* * *

When he was five, Itachi met Haruno Midori.

He had taken to wandering Konoha after the Academy was let out for the day until he was due home for dinner. His parents thought he was training and Itachi never corrected their assumptions. There was little need for him to practice as he was already at a level above his classmates that were twice his age. Rather, he used the time to pretend he wasn't slowly being forced in to a role he had no desire to fill but could not escape.

On that particular day he had wandered in to one of the residential areas of Konoha, where he liked to observe those who lived a life away from death and dishonesty. He had been sitting in a tree positioned at an intersection when he first caught sight of her.

At that time she was nothing more than a very pregnant woman with vibrant pink hair. Muttering to herself as she walked past the tree, her foot caught on an rock that sent her stumbling, the bag of groceries she carried spilling to the ground.

"Damn!" Swearing as she straightened, she fisted her hands on her hips as she glared down at the spilled items, as if that would make them pick themselves up.

As his mother had recently started drilling him on manners, Itachi found himself leaving his tree to go and start collecting the items.

"Aa…thank you," the woman said in mild surprised and Itachi looked up to see bright green eyes staring down at him.

"You're welcome," he told her as he bent to grab the last item, a box of dango.

"Here," she said smiling, taking the box from to pull out a stick and hand it to him. "As a thank you."

"I'm not allowed," Itachi stated and when she frowned at him he elaborated: "It could be poison."

"Ha!" she laughed, grinning, only to suddenly frown when Itachi continued to simply watch her. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's stupid. Who would poison perfectly good food for a kid like you?" she asked, randomly eating one of the dango. "See? It's fine!"

"I – " Blinking when she shoved one in his mouth, Itachi contemplated spitting it out, but the look in the woman's eyes reminded him of his mother before she got angry with his father so he quickly swallowed.

"I told you, they're fine," she said, handing him another stick. This time Itachi took it and was staring in debate when he felt something poke him on his forehead between his eyes. Snapping his head up in surprise, he saw her lowering her hand as she scowled at him lightly. "Geez, _gaki_, don't be so serious. Just enjoy it."

"I'm not a _gaki_," Itachi told her, frowning at the name as he rubbed his forehead lightly before taking a bite of dango.

"Then what's your name, _gaki_?" This time she used the term in a teasing tone and Itachi was contemplating not telling her but figured she would just continue calling him '_gaki_' until he gave her his name.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"A Uchiha, huh?" she mused, tapping her chin as she looked at him before giving a short nod. "Yeah, you look like one."

"What is your name?" he asked her out of politeness.

"Haruno Midori," Midori introduced herself before glancing down at her stomach and giving it a fond pat. "The one in here craving dango is Sakura."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Itachi said, giving a slightly bow. "Please take care of me."

"Definitely a Uchiha," Midori confirmed and Itachi stared at her.

"Are you acquainted with my clan?" Everything about Midori screamed civilian, but he knew some of the people that worked in the Uchiha compound were not members of the clan. Somehow the idea of her working for his family bugged him, but he quickly ignored the feeling when Midori shrugged.

"Everyone in Konoha know about the Uchiha Clan," she dismissed. "And my husband was a shinobi and had pointed out clan members to me before."

"Was? Did he - ?"

"He died a few months ago during a skirmish with Iwa," Midori confirmed, her eyes darkening in sadness as she stared over Itachi's head. "Or, at least that's what I was told."

"Another pointless death," Itachi said, scowling down at the ground. Why couldn't they have peace? That way men like Haruno wouldn't leave wives and unborn children alone. "Why can't we – "

Snapping his mouth shut with an audible snap when he realized he was speaking his thoughts out loud, Itachi fell silent as he continued to glower at the ground.

"Why can't we stop fighting? Find peace?" Midori asked in the silence. Surprised when he felt a soft hand ruffle his hair, Itachi glanced up to see Midori kneeling in front of him on the ground, her eyes kind and sorrowful as she looked at him. Feeling as if she could see his secret of hating to be a shinobi, to be destined to kill, Itachi shifted to stare over her shoulder and so missed the short smile that crossed her lips.

Staring at the child in front of her, Midori felt her heart go out to him. It was obvious that despite his young age he had been greatly affected by the war and bore some heavy weight with him. She also knew that as a member of the Uchiha Clan - and from one of the more affluent families from his manners and clothing, she reasoned – there was little chance of him escaping what many called destiny of a shinobi.

"My husband believed in peace," she finally said, watching as gray slate eyes snapped back to meet hers. "He believed that the war would end soon and that our daughter and the younger generation like you could grow up in a world that knew peace. And he knew it would take sacrifices to reach that world."

"It is foolish," Itachi grumbled and Midori smiled when she recognized he was pouting, though it was simple. Reaching out she gently poked him on the forehead, entertained at the scowl he sent at her before he smoothed out his expression. He needed to be able to smile, she decided, not keep that look of hidden sorrow and pain he tried to hide behind a mask.

"Human's are foolish creatures, Itachi-kun," she explained. "But if being a fool means I can share his hope of peace, then I'm happy to be a fool."

"I…I am a fool too," Itachi finally muttered after a few moments of silence, faint splashes of red coloring his pale skin. Slate met green and Midori smiled as she rose from the ground, picking up her bag of groceries as she did.

"Good. We fools need to stick together," Midori told him. Itachi nodded, still blushing before glancing up at the sky that was starting to darken as the evening set in.

"It is time I return home."

"Sure. Don't want you parents to worry," Midori agreed and watched Itachi walk down the street. Just as he reached the corner she grinned and yelled to catch his attention. Waving when he glanced back at her, Midori told him, "Come see me again soon! I'll keep some dango for you!"

Hesitating for a second, Itachi finally gave a short nod and disappeared from where he stood.

"Cute kid, huh, Sakura-chan?" Midori asked, glancing down at her stomach before patting it again. "Looks like you may have to compete to keep those dango you love so much."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Sorry for any spelling errors - typed this up at work where name's haven't been saved and if I see to much red I start ignoring it.

I do dislike the title, but when I'm stuck trying to choose what I have in iTunes (not mine) sometimes I can be hard (Hint – the next one with be titled _Grenade_. Can you guess how it will turn out?).

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Another in a week or so ;)

**Disclaimer:**…nah, not this week, thank you.


	11. First Date

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** Go on. You know you want to ;)

_As the Heaven's Cried_

_First Date_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe I let you rope me into this," Sakura muttered to Sasuke as she stripped out of her shirt and pants behind the safety of a changing screen. She had just spent the last three hours being plucked, curled, and primed under the admonishing care of the staff of one of Konoha's best beauty salons. Now they were back at Sasuke's parent's house where she needed to change before her…date?

No, not date, she decided with a huff. There was no way she would agree to go on a date with Sasuke's older brother, especially when the man hadn't even asked _her_ to be his companion (that title left a sour taste in her mouth worse than _date_). She was just doing a favor for Mikoto-san, accompanying Itachi to a function to the hospital where she worked and where the Uchiha family sat on the board of directors.

"You could have said no to Mother," came Sasuke's droning voice and Sakura shoved her head out to glare at one of best friends. He _knew_ she couldn't say no to Mikoto-san, especially after her and Uchiha-san's generosity had put her through medical school without requesting anything in return. She was forever in debt to those two.

"I still don't know why it has to be me," Sakura huffed as she turned to stare at the dress. Sasuke had had her approve it a week ago, the black silk forming a modest scoop neck that left her arms bare and had a modest slit on the left side. It was beautiful – and far, far, _far _outside her price range – and after a year of wearing scrubs, Sakura felt like letting out a girlish giggle at being able to dress up.

"You work there, for one," Sasuke reasoned as Sakura slid the material on. "And your residency is under Tsunade, who is both the chief physician of the hospital and the head of the board."

"So, pure politics?" Sakura huffed as she settled the material in place before reaching for the strappy heels she had picked out to go with the dress. "Then why all the fuss of taking me to the salon?"

"We do have appearances to keep up."

"Oh? And do I suffice?" Sakura asked as she stepped out from behind the changing screen. Sasuke scanned her over as Sakura rested her fists on her hips before turning away.

Use to seeing her in scrubs or in the comfortable loose clothing she preferred when not working, Sasuke tended to forget that underneath Sakura was an attractive female. The stylists had worked on her hair until it felt in soft waves around her face and down her back, while the subtle makeup made her skin glow and her eyes seem even brighter than normal. Combined with the dress that showed off her modest but well proportioned curves, tonight Sakura looked stunning.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud as a sly grin appeared on Sakura's face as she watched him.

"Hn."

"You think I look pretty," Sakura sang as she went over to her friend, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck as she grinned at the blush on his cheeks. If not for the fact any romantic feelings between the two had been crushed since high school, Sakura would have teased him more. Instead she settled on a quick kiss on his cheek before heading to the door. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun. Now, let's not keep your brother waiting."

Shoving his hands in his pants Sasuke slowly followed after Sakura, wondering how his usually stoic brother would take Sakura's appearance.

sSs

"Itachi-san? I hope I haven't kept you waiting," Sakura said as she stepped in to the family room once downstairs. Over ten years of friendship with Sasuke meant she also knew quite a bit about Itachi and one thing about the elder Uchiha is that he liked people to be punctual.

"Ah, Sakura-san," Itachi said as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in and Sakura felt her mouth go dry. Dressed in a black tuxedo Itachi looked masculine and attractive – not that he had ever needed the help in the first place – she quickly checked to make sure drool wasn't escaping from her mouth. Swallowing nervously, she watched as he quickly took in her dress and appearance before moving to join her. "You look…nice."

Nice? She looked _nice?_

Any appealing thoughts about Itachi quickly disappeared to be replaced by irritation when Sakura remembered how much she suffered to reach this point and all he said was that she looked _nice_? Stupid, arrogant Uchiha! Nice is what you told your grandmother or aunt!

"Thanks. You look…satisfactory, yourself," she ground out softly and Itachi quirked an eyebrow for a second before he smiled softly.

"Ah, my apologies," he offered when he stopped next to her. "Let me correct myself: you look beautiful, Sakura-san. Thank you for accompanying me tonight."

"Better, Itachi-san," Sakura smiled in return.

"I aim to do my best," he murmured before glancing past her. "Sasuke."

"Brother. You'll be late," Sasuke said from the doorway and Itachi nodded before motioning Sakura to go ahead of him. Turning, Sakura caught the speculative look on her friend's face that was quickly masked as they walked past but he ignored her inquisitive look as Sakura and Itachi gathered her coat and purse before leaving the Uchiha mansion.

"Well, well, isn't this an interesting sight to see," Tsunade said as she stopped in front of Sakura and Itachi, a Cheshire grin in place. For once dressed to play her part, Tsunade had her voluptuous figure covered in a green wrap dress, her long blond hair twisted up and held in place by ivory chopsticks. "Sakura, Uchiha."

"Shishou," Sakura returned, a nervous smile in place. Nothing good came when Tsunade had the look of a cat playing with a mouse.

"On a date, are we?"

"Ha!" Sakura snorted, fisting her hand on her hips. "As if. I'm just accompanying Itachi-san as a favor to Mikoto-san."

The entire car ride from the Uchiha mansion to the hospital had been one long awkward silence. Sakura didn't know Itachi well enough to start a conversation with him and it didn't help that every time she glanced over at him he seemed to be staring at her from behind half-lidded eyes. By the time they finally pulled up she was seconds away from gnashing her teeth together in frustration.

"Oh ho," Tsunade said before turning to Itachi. "Well, let's go put those Uchiha looks and manners to good use. We need funding to keep us going for another year. And Sakura, don't forget to smile for these money-bags."

"Shishou," Sakura sighed in despair of Tsunade's rough attitude only to blink when she felt a warm hand on her back. Snapping her head up, she blinked when she found Itachi guiding her through the crowd with his usual calm appearance. The contact was surprising but not unwelcomed as he easily maneuvered them through the large crowd and once they stopped it immediately removed itself.

For the most part it wasn't as horrible as she expected and several times she found herself in long conversations with people who were actually interested in her work at the hospital. Only a few were excruciating boring – or completely naïve on what it meant to work in a hospital – but Sakura was entertained and amused to watch Itachi make comments that went over their heads but had her grinning. Itachi also knew how to play his part of the evening well and kept her well stocked on wine and food and away from some of the older board members who were notorious perverts.

Several times they were left alone long enough to engage in their own conversation. Itachi was more reserved than Sasuke but Sakura knew him well enough to even get him to talk with her the few moments they were alone. The conversations were rewarding as he was more than intelligent enough to keep up with her and they explored a wide variety of topics over the course of the night. It was odd to think that she had known him for so long but only now actually started to understand who he was as a person. And, more importantly, like what she learned.

Two hours in, Sakura excused her to use the restroom and seek out some silence before moving out to the small patio to get some fresh air. She knew she was leaving Itachi alone to speak with Danzo, but she disliked the board member who so often clashed with Tsunade on how the hospital should operate and she disliked the way he had looked at her even more.

She was enjoying the nice spring breeze when she heard someone come up behind her and turned to see Itachi approaching her.

"Have I stayed out too long?"

"No, I stayed in there too long," Itachi told her as he stopped next to her. This time the silence that settled between them was comfortable and Sakura smiled softly as the wind teased at her hair before glancing over at Itachi. Finding him watching her, Sakura raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked down. Had she spilled food sometime during the night? Did her lip gloss smudge? Did she have toilet paper stuck to her?

"No, nothing is wrong," Itachi told her. "Thank you for accompanying me tonight. Even if it was for my mother, I appreciate your company. It has made the evening more enjoyable than most."

"Oh," Sakura said, blinking before smiling at Itachi. "Well I can't say it's been a total bore for me either. You make a good date, Itachi-san."

"I thought you disliked the term "date"?" Itachi asked her, his usually unreadable face showing curiosity and humor.

"Oh, well, see…it isn't a _romantic_ date, but it's not just "companionship" because that still sounds dirty," Sakura rambled with a slight scowl before turning back to Itachi only to snap her mouth shut when she realized he was smiling at her. No vague tilt of the lips, no smirking when he felt superior, actual _smiling_. "So it's a date, but not a _date_ date…see?"

"Quite," Itachi told her softly before taking a step forward and effectively pinning Sakura against the railing, watching as her lips formed a surprised "Oh" at the action. "And what about next time?"

"Next time?" What next time? He couldn't possible mean –

"I fully intend for us to have another date, Sakura," Itachi informed her and for a second Sakura blinked at him before frowning.

"Why?" She had known Itachi for _years_ and he had never shown any interest in her, so why all of a sudden did he want to go out with her?

"As I said, I enjoyed myself this evening, something which has not happened in some time," he explained. "You are an intelligent female and are rather straightforward, which is appealing after being around women who play coy."

"Don't forget simpering and pandering," Sakura teased him, having met some of Itachi's other dates in the past and not being very impressed.

"Yes. I realize now that is not what I want," Itachi shrugged and something in Sakura warmed to the implication that what he wanted was her. And she couldn't deny she wasn't slightly curious about the change in direction their acquaintance had taken after tonight, not if it meant she got to see more of the Itachi that was revealed tonight.

"I'm free next weekend." Her mind made up, Sakura felt no reason to hold back anymore. Her decision was rewarded by Itachi giving a small smile and Sakura returned it with her own, anticipation building in her at the thought of next weekend.

"It's a date then."

"A date it is."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Gasp! Two in a week! That hasn't happened since I started writing for this. I hope you enjoyed it. I debated on trying to work a kiss in, but I like how this one focused more on the start of a new relationship rather than just on romance.

More this weekend I think. I've been motivated by reading Cynchick's story Perception. It's bittersweet, but very, _very _good. Check it out.

**Disclaimer:** Nah...


	12. War of the  ?

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** Dear lord, this has been a challenge. For some reason won't let me go to my "Properties" page for this story, so the chapter preview hasn't been posted for this chapter. The good thing was that since I haven't posted, I got a chapter out :) Weird out that works.

And I have a question for you readers: Would you like for me to post my "Family" arc separately from AtHC? It's growing exponentially (considering I just tried writing a chapter that has now expanded out to three -.-' ) so I'm trying to figure out if it's worth its own story? Please let me know, okay?

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

_War of the ... ?_

_

* * *

_

"All right, is everyone here? Choji, Ino – "

"Here."

"Sakura?"

"I'm here," Sakura confirmed quietly, pushing her damp hair from her forehead. She was sweaty from running for so long and it didn't seem her teammates were faring any better in the heat. Currently they were holed up in a alcove created by a fallen tree next to a small rock cliff and the cool shade was nice, but Sakura didn't like that it would impair their vision when they left.

"We need to come up with a plan. We don't have much time," Shikamaru sighed from where he used the cliff face to support his weight where he squatted. "Troublesome."

"Yeah, well troublesome or not, we need a plan!" Ino snapped at him. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't really want to die today!"

"Don't be so overdramatic. We can get out of this," Choji told her before glancing at Shikamaru. "Right?"

"Of course. With me and Sakura here to share the load of thinking, we'll make it out just fine."

"So, then, what's the plan?" Ino asked, crossing her arms.

"Sakura, you know the lay of the land?"

"A little," Sakura confirmed, keeping a watch in the trees around them. She was familiar with her enemies – how could she not be after years of hard work? – and they liked the element of surprise so she made sure to stay alert. "I've come through here on missions and have done some training with Kakashi-sensei."

"Good, now let's see…Do you know of any important geological structures nearby?" Shikamaru asked and Sakura nodded. With her knowledge, Shikamaru started working on a plan as Sakura returned to keep watch.

She would have preferred being with Naruto and Sasuke, being infinitely more familiar with how the three of them worked in a group compared to the Ino-Shika-Cho group. Still, it could have been worse with her being stuck with Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten who were strong fighters, but took infinite patience to work with for any duration of more than five minutes. That and having the genius Shikamaru to work with was a nice change, considering he wanted her knowledge and input.

"All right, that's as good as we can get for right now," Shikamaru reasoned after a few minutes, sighing as he stared at the ground where he had worked out a plan for them. "We can't stay here much longer or we'll be found. Does everyone know their role?"

"Yes!"

"Got it," Choji confirmed as Ino just sighed. Straightening, Shikamaru gave a brief nod.

"Then let's get started," he said and the four split up.

On her own, Sakura took to the trees and started on her way through the forest. Her goal was the small ravine located at the eastern edge of the forest. She had stopped there before and could recall most of the layout, which was why she had been sent ahead of the others. Reaching her destination, Sakura hid in one of the deeper shadows up in the trees as she fingered her weapons. It seemed everything was clear and her recall of the area was correct, so she just had to wait for the rest of her team to do their part and lead their targets here.

After several minutes her hearing finally picked up the sound of yelling in the distance meaning the plan had been started. Tensing in preparation, Sakura shifted in to position so she would be in the path from where the noise was coming from so that the enemy would be forced to face her head on.

It was as she grabbed her weapon that she heard the rustle of leaves come from behind her. Realizing they might have sent a scout ahead as well, Sakura spun to scan the area, catching a sight of black material from behind a row of overgrown bushes. Without pause, she pulled her hand back and let the object fly, applying just enough chakra to make it go fast enough for most people to be unable to block it.

A second later she heard it hit followed by a low grunt of shock.

"What?"

"Eh?" Sakura gaped, recognizing the voice before terror swept through her.

Please no, not him, she prayed silently. Please not –

"Sakura."

"Itachi," Sakura groaned as Sasuke's older brother emerged from behind the bushes. It would figure that her luck was so poor to come across the strongest person in the area and attack him without thinking. Suddenly remembering the sound of her hit, she quickly scanned him to notice a piece of blue stuck on his clothing and she couldn't hold back the grin that broke out.

"I got you!" she said gleefully with a laugh, straightening from her crouched position. Itachi only continued to scowl at her, glancing at his shoulder where she had landed her hit. The material was wet and sticking to his shoulder and Sakura couldn't believe her luck. "No one will – eep!"

Crying out when he suddenly rushed her, Sakura felt a solid arm wrapped around her stomach before she was jerked back several feet from where she had stood just seconds ago. Even as they landed she watched as where they had been standing was attacked, meaning she would have been killed if Itachi hadn't acted.

"Hey, what gives? You can't help the enemy!" their attackers yelled and Sakura turned to see Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Hinata appear from the shadows. She couldn't detect Ino, Choji, or Shikamaru in the area and she wondered if they had been killed during the skirmish. Shrugging out of Itachi's hold which he hadn't lowered since they had moved, Sakura reached again for her weapons. Regardless if the rest of her team was dead, she had no intention of dying here, even if it meant fighting her previous teammates.

"Do you expect to take them on your own?" Itachi asked from behind her and Sakura glanced at him, quirking her lips.

"Well, since it wasn't a kill shot, can I expect help from you?" she asked and Itachi gave a small smirk as he stepped up to join her.

"Hey, teme, what the hell is your brother doing?" Naruto scowled, fisting his hand on his hips. He didn't like Sakura and Itachi together as they were, not at all, and he wondered if maybe they should have been nicer to Sakura than chase her off.

"All I know," Sasuke said, scowling at his brother, "is that it just means we need to beat both of them."

"He is correct, even if it's his own insecurities driving his actions," Sai stated and Sasuke shot the artist a glare, which Sai ignored.

"B-but, Sakura-chan is a friend," Hinata tried to reason, not liking the idea of having to fight friends.

"Not if she's with that monster," Naruto said gravely, meeting Sakura's gaze from across the ravine. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but you'll have to die here."

"I'll have to disappoint you, Naruto," Sakura returned and there was a moment of utter stillness before the two sides rushed in to battle.

Sasuke attacked first, sending several projectiles towards Itachi who calmly launched his own to counter. The resulting collision sent up a wave of water and Itachi followed up with a _katon_, creating a heavy screen of steam to lower everyone's visual range.

Meanwhile Sakura skirted around the edge only to be met by Sai and she twisted out of the way to avoid being hit as he launched several weapons her way before sending out her own. As he was maneuvering, Sakura stomped on the ground as she fed chakra in to her foot, causing the top layer to buckle under the pressure. As Sai struggled to straighten himself, Sakura rushed in fast enough to hit him square on the chest with another weapon, knocking him to the ground and out of the fight.

Turning, she found Hinata standing back from the fight going between Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi and though she felt guilty for attacking the Hyūga heiress Sakura needed to make sure Hinata couldn't help. As she started her approach, however, Sakura noticed Hinata stiffen for an instant before suddenly reaching in to her own weapon's hostler and grabbing one. As Hinata aimed at Naruto, Sakura caught sight of Shikamaru and Ino in the foliage behind her and grinned when she realized their plan had worked.

As Hinata let it fly, the water balloon sailed through the air before hitting Naruto squarely on the back of the head.

"Hey, what the…Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his girlfriend in surprise as he pulled the piece of orange plastic from his hair. Blinking as Ino released her, Hinata looked around in confusion before realizing she had become the center of attention, instantly blushing bright red. "Why'd you attack me, Hinata-chan? Now I can't fight anymore!"

"Eh? But…I don't…I didn't," Hinata tried to protest and there was laugh as Ino stepped out from behind her, grinning widely.

"I believe that kill belongs to me," Ino bragged before screaming as a stray water balloon from Sasuke and Itachi's continued fight nearly hit her. "Hey, watch it!"

"Why participate in a water balloon battle if you don't want to get wet?" Sakura asked her best friend as Naruto dragged himself, loudly whining the whole time, over to sit next to Sai who had found a place to draw after Sakura's final attack had left him drenched in water.

Before Ino could respond the sound of swearing came from Sasuke and the three girls turned to find the younger Uchiha frozen halfway through a throw, another orange balloon in his hand. Itachi smirked at Sasuke as he lowered his own red balloon before glancing in to the trees.

"Nara."

"Uchiha, thanks for helping Sakura," Shikamaru said as he also emerged from the trees.

"I think you guys cheated, using jutsu!" Naruto protested loudly, sitting on a boulder with his arms crossed angrily over his chest.

"Hey, you're the one who added the damn Rasengan spin to your attack," Shikamaru countered. "Choji is still recovering from that."

"Naruto, you idiot!"

"It wasn't my fault, Sakura-chan! I just reacted on instinct!"

"Will someone go kill Sasuke so I can release him?" Shikamaru asked calmly as Sakura resisted beating her blond teammate to a pulp. "This is getting troublesome."

"Oh, I want to do it!" Ino said with a grin and skipped over to Sasuke before grinning up at her silently fuming boyfriend. "Don't pout, Sasuke-kun! I thought you fought well, but you'll just have to die so we can go back to town."

With that, Ino hit him in the middle of his chest with one of her blue balloons, hitting one of the two pre-designated "kill" spots they had agreed with. Shikamaru released his jutsu immediately afterwards and Sasuke straightened to glare at Itachi who was still smirking before wandering away, Ino following after him.

"So, we win, right?" Sakura asked, tossing one of her balloons in her hand.

She had been reluctant to agree to Naruto's wild idea of a massive balloon fight at first, but since everyone had been bored on the hot afternoon it had grown to include Asuma's team and Hinata. With Guy's team on a mission, Kiba laid up in the hospital with a broken leg, and Shino nowhere to be found, they had formed two four-cell teams. It had been Sakura to bring Itachi in as their wild card, single person team, though it seemed that had worked in her favor in the end.

"Incorrect," Itachi announced and Sakura turned towards him only to gasp as she was hit in the chest by one of Itachi's balloons, hearing a similar response from Shikamaru and Hinata as Itachi killed them all in the same instant. "I believe I win this game."

"Itachi!" Sakura scowled, pulling her soaking shirt from her chest before letting it settle back in place. However nice the water felt she hated the feeling of wet clothing against her skin so she looked up to glare at the Uchiha only to frown when she found him staring at her funny. "What?"

"Hn," Itachi replied, lifting his gaze to meet her's and Sakura felt her face flush at the look in his eyes. Glancing down to see what had caused it, Sakura realized her thin shirt was perfectly molded to her chest. Crossing her arms quickly, Sakura lifted her gaze to level a glare at Itachi only to find him next to her and securing his arm around her waist again before they disappeared from the clearing in a burst of chakra. Once they were a ways away from the others, Sakura found herself pressed against a tree as Itachi held her pinned in place.

Glancing up at her boyfriend, Sakura opened her mouth to speak only to found it suddenly otherwise occupied. Sighing into the kiss, Sakura lifted one hand to grab on to his shirt, feeling the moisture left over from her earlier attack still present. Pulling back to break the kiss and smile up at Itachi, Sakura watched as he responded before pressing up on her toes to give him another quick kiss.

"We can go back to my place and dry off," she told him with an inviting smile.

"I'm not wet," Itachi reminded her and Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked and squeezed her hand around the balloon she held just above his head. With a pop the water burst out, soaking Itachi's hair and part of his shirt and Sakura laughed as his wet bangs stuck to his face before, hiding his look of mild surprise.

"You look rather soaked to me."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** So, did I surprise you guys with the twist? Haha!

Anyways, please read and review the chapter and let me know about separating out the Family arc to have its own individual story.

**Disclaimer:** Reading Naruto makes me feel feminist because of the crap the author pulls with his females. Do you think I own it? REALLY?


	13. And So It Begins

**A/N:** Hello all! So, I've made the decision to move the storyline from Chapter 2 and Chapter 9 (the…um… "Family arc" as it is known in my head only it appears) to its own separate story on Fanfiction.

This will be the last time I post any story/part for it under _As the Heaven's Cried_. Ok?

Please make sure to read and review! And I apologize for any errors, etc. If it's big, let me okay?

* * *

_This Unplanned Life_

_And So It Begins…_

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sakura asked in concern, shivering in the early morning cold. She was at the front gates, along with Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke, to see the them off for their mission. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive on not going with her team, but Tsunade had requested she join the other members of Team Guy for her own mission.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you worry too much!" Naruto chided her with a grin as he stopped next to Sasuke to wrap his arm around the Uchiha's neck in a choke hold. Sasuke just sighed and drove his elbow in to Naruto's stomach to get him to let go before turning back to Sakura.

"We'll be fine," he reassured her and Sakura paused before nodding. All four of them were Jounin and some of the top fighters in Konoha, so she knew they could take care of themselves.

"Just don't get hurt with me there not to take care of you guys, okay?" she ordered, scowling at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Lee said as he stopped next to Naruto and gave her thumbs up. "The power of Youth will be on our side!"

"And it's just an intelligence mission, nothing more," Kakashi reassured her as he finally strolled up the group, _Icha Icha_ in hand.

"You're late!" the three members of Team Seven chided, but after five years on being on the same team there was little behind the berating besides habit.

"Alright, alright, let's go get started!" Naruto laughed. Even if he was just about to turn eighteen and had been a Jounin for the past year, time had done little to tame his exuberant personality.

"Yes, we have a ways to go," Kakashi agreed, though he didn't lower the book as he exited the gate. "Sakura, be safe on your mission with Guy."

"Yes, taicho," Sakura called with a smile before Kakashi disappeared in to the trees, quickly followed by Lee and Naruto who were arguing about what pace they needed to set.

Left alone with Sasuke, Sakura looked up at him to see him frowning at he stared past her in to town.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Please, be careful," she murmured as she closed the distance between them to rest her head against his chest as her hands came up to fist around his flak jacket.

"I told you, we'll be fine."

"Right," Sakura said, stepping back to smile up at him. She knew the three of them would take care of each other, so she pushed aside her worry.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, glancing over his shoulder when they heard Naruto yelling for Sasuke to hurry up. With a sigh, he turned back to Sakura and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before stepping back with a small smirk. "See you in a week."

"Bye," Sakura waved as her boyfriend disappeared in a blur of color, leaving her alone in the early morning.

"Sakura, you seem to be in a rush," Ten Ten teased seven days later as she, Sakura, Neji, and Guy made their way through the forest protecting Konoha. Their mission had gone well, capturing their intended target with nothing more than a few scrapes and they were making it back to Konoha early.

"Sasuke and the others are back today as well," Sakura told her with a smile and a Ten Ten chuckled but nodded in understanding. Clearing the marker that said they were less than a mile from home, Sakura put in a burst of chakra.

"Way to embrace the power of Youthful Love, Sakura-chan!" Guy yelled from behind her and Sakura let out a happy laugh, just as the red gates came in to view. Landing on the ground to walk the rest of the way, Sakura was stretching when she paused before grinning widely.

"Naruto!" she called in greeting, spotting her blond teammate sitting just inside the entrance. Wondering if he had come to greet her, Sakura jogged towards him only to slow down when he didn't respond. Taking in the fact he was slumped over with his hair hanging over her face, worry started to build as she finished covering the distance.

"Naruto?" she asked softly, frowning.

"Sa…Sakura…I…" Naruto muttered softly. When he finally straightened, Sakura gasped when she noticed the front of his outfit was dark, soaked in blood.

"Are you wounded? What's wrong!" she asked, reaching out as she covered her hands in chakra to start healing.

"No, not me," Naruto told her softly and Sakura froze, slowly lifting her eyes to meet Naruto's to find tears running down his face.

"Who, Naruto. Who!" she yelled, aware that the rest of Team Guy had arrived and were approaching.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered and Sakura felt her breath catch before she was running down the street towards the hospital.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **I know, no Itachi. But rejoice! Sasuke is dead! As some can see this is a new part of the story, expanding on the first piece. If I feel up to writing it, some parts will be fleshed out, some won't. It's the joy of writing!

Please check out the story you guys! As listed, it will be posted under the name _This Unplanned Life. _Expect it out tomorrow evening - I have too much of a headache to do it right now.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is. Not. Mine.


	14. House of the Rising Sun

Naruto – As the Heavens Cried

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Sorry to the long delay since the last posting, school ended up being SUPER busy at the end of the semester and the time just wasn't available to write. I also had the joy of losing my normal laptop (stupid HP computers with weak ass power cords…) and so I couldn't actually get to anything. Never fear, everything has been fixed since then so we should be good to go from now on.

I plan to post a new chapter for _This Unplanned Life_ by Friday as well, so keep your eye on that.

* * *

_As the Heavens Cried_

_House of the Rising Sun_

* * *

"Just where are we going, again?" Tilting her head in inquiry, Sakura shifted in her car seat so that she was angled to face Itachi who was driving the car. She had already asked the question, twice, since she had come home from work to find Itachi waiting for her in her living room. She had just given her boyfriend of nine months a quick kiss before he asked her to change out of her hospital scrubs so he could show her something.

Her first inquiry was met with nothing more than quirk of the eyebrow from Itachi as Sakura went to change into her normal outfit of black pants and sleeveless red qipao top. She knew no amount of questioning would get her answers when Itachi wanted to keep something secret, probably why he was one of the best detectives on the force in Konoha. Her silence had only lasted until she realized they were taking his car somewhere, meaning they weren't even staying inside the Konoha city limits. That time her question had brought out a small smirk from Itachi as he pinned her against the car, bending down until their lips almost touched.

"It's a surprise," was all he said before opening the car door and ushering in a somewhat flustered Sakura. She had stayed silent until they had passed the city limits and she recognized the edge of the Nara forest that bordered part of Konoha.

"We're almost there," Itachi said now in reply and Sakura huffed out an irritated breath as she directed her gaze back outside the car. Some of her frustration at his behavior eased when she felt his free hand reach out and take hers, his thumbs brushing over her knuckles in one of his normal signs of affection and causing her to smile in response.

Sooner than she expected they pulled into a private drive that led to a house where Itachi parked. Blinking up at the house in curiosity, Sakura had to admit she was impressed by its size before turning back to Itachi.

"Are we visiting someone?" she asked and Itachi shook his head as he got out of the car. Doing the same, Sakura joined him at the front of the car as she frowned in confusion. "What are we doing here then?"

"I got a call from the realtor," Itachi finally explained. "It was just put on the market a few days ago."

"You could have just said you wanted me to look at a house with you," Sakura grumbled, poking his arm with her finger in irritation. Itachi had been looking to buy a house for nearly a month and Sakura had looked at a couple of them with him when her schedule allowed it. "Is your realtor meeting us here?"

Shaking his head, Itachi pulled out another set of keys from his pants before explaining, "He had another appointment, so he provided the keys."

"Lucky everyone seems to trust you," Sakura teased with a smile before glancing around the house again. Trees protected it from all sides and she couldn't hear any traffic in the distance. "Is this next to the Nara land?"

"Yes. It originally belonged to someone in the family," Itachi explained as the two went to the front door where Itachi unlocked it. Kicking off her sandals to prevent tracking in dirt, Sakura glanced at the stairs that led upstairs before heading off to the right as Itachi followed behind her silently.

Her wandering revealed a formal sitting room and dining room on one side of the house, the other holding a spacious office with built in shelves and the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen, Sakura couldn't help but take in the new appliances, cherry cabinets, and granite counter tops. The kitchen even boasted a small dining alcove that she figured would have nice morning light and merged into a more casual family room.

"Wow," she muttered in appreciation before turning back to Itachi. "This place is loaded."

"They did recent renovations to update most of the appliances, but the house it only five years old as it is," Itachi explained as he stepped in to lean against the counter before motioning past the family room. "There's a laundry room and a garage in the back as well."

"What about upstairs?" Sakura asked as she played with the various drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. She was envious of the space when she thought back to her little apartment kitchen where she barely had enough room for anything.

"A master suite and two more bedrooms."

Chewing on her lip as she turned to face him, Sakura crossed her arms in thought. The house was great and the slightly out of the way location worked for Itachi who liked his privacy. And it was only five minutes from Konoha, so it didn't make his commute very long.

"You don't like it?" Itachi asked and Sakura blinked in surprise before realizing she had been frowning as she stared out one of the windows in thought.

"No, it's great," she assured him before shrugging. "It's just a little large, isn't it? For just one person?"

"I don't plan on being the only person here."

Not sure how to take that, Sakura decided to remain silent. It was true this house was perfect for raising a family in, but it hadn't been something she and Itachi had ever talked about and the thought of some other woman in that role made her sad and angry so she pushed the thoughts aside. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Itachi step in front of her, one hand tilting her head up so that she could meet his gaze.

"Itachi?" she asked before he bent down to kiss her. As always when Itachi kissed her, all thoughts that didn't involve him and the way he made her feel flew from her head as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. When he finally pulled back they were both short of breath and Sakura was wishing they were back at her place.

"You haven't seen upstairs yet," Itachi suddenly reminded her and Sakura could gape as he untangled her arms and pulled her to the stairs. By the time they reached the top she was no less confused, especially when Itachi passed by several doors before finally stopping in front of the last one.

"I…but those…" Sakura stuttered and was turning to glance down the hallway when Itachi stopped her.

"This is the master bedroom. I figure you want to see it first," Itachi reasoned and Sakura stared at him before narrowing her eyes in thought. Something was up; she just couldn't figure it out yet. Before she could think about it more, Itachi opened the door and Sakura was ushered inside the room.

"I…oh…_oh_," she breathed once she saw the room, too stunned to move further from the doorway. The fragrant smells of flowers permeated the air due to the several vases set up around the rooms filled with roses and lavender. The overhead light was dimmed, giving the tone of mood lighting and setting up the bed that took up the back wall perfectly.

Spotting something sitting on the pale covers, Sakura wandered over to the bed before staring down at the small black box resting there. Her hand twitched, wanting to pick up the box, but a mix of fear and surprise kept her still as her heart started to pound in her chest. She could only watch as Itachi leaned past her to grab the box when it became apparent she wasn't going to.

"Sakura."

"Eh…?" she breathed softly, not taking her gaze from the box. When he flipped the lid open to reveal the ring inside her breath caught, staring at the triple diamond engagement ring with wide eyes.

"This place is big enough for a family, a family I want with you," Itachi murmured as he slid the ring onto her finger, brushing his thumb over her knuckles before moving so they were facing each other. Snapping her gaze from the ring to meet his eyes, she saw the confidence he had in that she would say yes and, more importantly, his feelings for her clearly visible in the slate color. "Marry me, Sakura."

"I…yes…. Of course, yes!" she smiled happily, throwing her arms around Itachi and sending them toppling back onto the bed. As they settled on the bed, Sakura giggled as Itachi rolled so her rested on the bed, staring up at him even as she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes in happiness. "I love you, Itachi. I want to marry you."

Getting a smile from Itachi in return, Sakura wove her fingers through his hair to pull his head down so they could kiss. She didn't expect him to return her feelings in words, knowing him well enough to understand how Itachi felt through his actions. For him to take the effort to go through such a setup like this just to propose…

"Wait!" she gasped, breaking their kiss to sit up guiltily and glance around the room as she remembered just where they were. "This is someone else's bed, someone else's house!"

"No, it isn't," Itachi informed her and Sakura looked back over to him. "I bought the house a few days ago and had the bed brought in."

"You what?" she gaped before scowling. "Then, why did you bring me here if you bought it?"

"Because it's going to be our house, remember?" Itachi reminded her, lifting her hand to show her the engagement ring again. Opening her mouth to argue, Sakura snapped it shut when she realized there was no point. Itachi would have known she would love the house and that she would accept the proposal and had executed everything perfectly, like usual. "Also…"

"Also?" Sakura inquired, only to gasp when Itachi pulled her back onto the bed, pinning her in place.

"I figured this would be the best way to christen the bed," he murmured huskily as he went to work on proving how well he had planned everything.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **Hope it was worth the wait. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **No. Nein. Iie…


	15. Burn the House Down

Naruto: As the Heavens Cried

**A/N:** Hello, long time no see! Sorry for the delay in posting. My other story for this has taken a life on its own. Hopefully it will get finished soon and I can get it posted. Anyways, this is just a short story I did this weekend, I hope it isn't too horrible.

Please read and review to let me know you are also alive!

* * *

_As the Heavens Cried_

_Burn the House Down_

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan, where are you going?"

Pausing on her way out of the Hokage tower, Sakura turned to see Naruto waving at her as he rushed through the hall towards her. She could only wonder what Naruto wanted after they just completed a two week mission, though she had a suspicion as he joined her.

"Let's go get ramen!"

"No." Without any further comments, Sakura turned to continue walking as Naruto let out a pitiful whine behind her. She was sick of ramen after eating instant for the past week. All she wanted was some real food and some peace and quiet in her apartment.

Waving to her teammates with the understanding she would see them in a few days, Sakura left the whining future Hokage behind as she made her way through town. Passing the market she was tempted to stop and buy something to make for dinner, but decided showering and getting out of her sweaty uniform was first priority.

_Maybe I'll see if he wants to come over for dinner,_ she thought with a happy grin as she turned into her neighborhood.

Waving to some of the neighbors she knew, Sakura entered her apartment building and paused to collect her mail. Frowning when she smelled something off, she was collecting her surprisingly empty mailbox when someone called her name.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?"

"Hello!" Sakura said in greeting to her neighbor that lived on the same floor. "It seems someone is burning dinner."

"Y-yes, but I could have sworn…maybe I'm wrong," the older woman mused, glancing up the stairs.

"About?" Sakura asked as she locked her mailbox and moved towards her.

"It's just…I thought the smell came from your place, Sakura-chan, but it looks like you just got in," she reasoned. "It must be another apartment."

"Let's hope so," Sakura agreed before the two parted and Sakura headed upstairs.

She did notice that the smell was stronger as she made it to her floor and by the time she had reached her apartment there was no denying it was originating from by her apartment. Frantically pulling out her key, she unlocked her door and throwing open the door started to cough as smoke instantly hit her eyes. Squinting past her watering eyes Sakura rushed towards the kitchen where the smoke was originating from only to freeze in the entry way, her travel bag falling to the ground with dull thud from her slackened fingers.

"Itachi?" she asked in stunned surprise as her boyfriend looked up from the smoking pot on her stove. One of two she noticed dimly as Itachi waved a hand covered in her – very burnt – oven mitt.

"Sakura, welcome home," he greeted, oddly calm for the chaos surrounding him.

"I…this…what are you doing?" she finally got out as self preservation kicked in and she rushed into the kitchen, turning off the stove while flipping on her fan. Grabbing a towel she grabbed one of the smoking pots and rushed to her small balcony to get it out of her apartment. Hoping it wouldn't burn through the wood railing, she went back to the kitchen to find Itachi pursuing the book in front of him before frowning at the remaining pot.

"I was making you dinner," Itachi informed her as Sakura grabbed the second pot. Pausing, Sakura glanced down at the un-identifiable mass of charred _something_ before glancing back up at Itachi.

"Dinner?" she asked, taking the pot out to join its companion. Returning, she took in the rest of her kitchen, horror and disbelief mingling together when she took notice of the various stages of deconstruction her kitchen was in. Empty packages and the remains of butchered looking vegetables covered countertops, cabinet drawers, and her floor.

"Yes," Itachi confirmed as he removed the burnt mitt. "I knew you were returning today so I wanted to prepare a meal for you, as thanks for all the times you prepared me meals on my returns."

"Ah," Sakura responded dimly, still looking around her kitchen. When she finally looked back at Itachi, he was still pursuing the book with a frown on his face.

"I'm not sure where it all went wrong, however," he told her, sounding mildly baffled, looking up in time to see Sakura turn away from him with a hand covering her mouth. She was visibly shaking as she took a few steps out of the kitchen and Itachi pursued her worried. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

"I…I…," she stuttered, voice hitching and Itachi paused, wondering if she was that upset over her kitchen. Glancing back, he took in the mess he had made before wincing slightly.

"It does look rather horrible," he reasoned and he heard a snort from behind him as Sakura lost all control and started laughing out loud. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Sakura laughed out loud until tears fell from her eyes. In all her years of knowing Itachi, she had never seen him with a look of such confusion to something not working out to his plan.

"I'm sorry…sorry," she gasped when Itachi just looked at her blankly, continuing to laugh for another minute. When she finally calmed down, she wiped away the tears before straightening. The sight of her kitchen and Itachi standing so calmly in it sent her in another round of giggles as she walked over to him, reaching up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you for wanting to make me dinner."

"Welcome home," he returned, claiming another, longer kiss from her. When they finally separated, Sakura sighed and glanced at her kitchen.

"Well, let's see if anything can be salvaged," she decided.

"Let me help."

"Haha, no," Sakura laughed with a smile, motioning towards her living room. "I'll leave clean up to you, however."

"Ah…of course," Itachi murmured as he also pursued the mess he had made. Leaving her, Itachi went and sat on the couch and Sakura started looking at what remained in her kitchen. Finding the rice maker full – if not a little dry from overcooking – Sakura gathered together ingredients and set about making dinner.

"Here we go!" she said a short time later, going into the living room carrying a plate. Siting down next to Itachi on the couch with her legs tucked under her and resting the plate on her lap, Sakura glanced down at the pile of rice balls. "A little simplistic, but I think it should work."

Murmuring the word of gratitude as he grabbed one, Sakura and Itachi sat on the couch and ate through the rice balls.

"You know," Sakura murmured as she picked at some of the fallen rice grains, "it may be mean of me, but I…I'm somewhat glad you can't cook."

"How come?" Itachi asked in confusion, glancing over at her.

"It can be rather daunting when your boyfriend is so perfect at everything," Sakura told him with a shy grin. "You not being able to cook means you are not as perfect as you appear. It's a little relieving and at the same time endearing."

"Endearing? How?"

"Hm, I wonder," Sakura mused before rising up on her knees so she could place another kiss. Maybe one day she would let him know, but not today, she decided as she smiled down at Itachi. "I'm going to go shower. You get to clean the kitchen."

"All right," Itachi agreed, getting up from the couch and entering the kitchen. Staring at the mess he created, Itachi took up cookbook he had discarded with a frown. "Maybe I just need practice…"

"Not in my kitchen!" Sakura called from down the hall and Itachi paused before sighing and putting the cookbook away.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Wait for the next story, please. It's already at twenty pages, will probably stop at around 30. Rejoice! And I like it much, much better than this one...

Again, review. Please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Though I am thankful for Itachi coming back as the good guy!


	16. Grenade

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** No, this is not the long one.

Was digging through my half-written shorts and came across this. Figured I liked it enough. Enjoy, and possibly hate me for it. Definitely not one of the happy one's I've put out recently.

Please read and review.

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

_Grenade_

* * *

He felt warm. It was a bizarre feeling as for the past year his body had been numb, withdrawn so that he could not feel the disease that had been tearing him apart for five years. Now he could feel warmth blossoming from his chest and spreading out to his limbs, bringing with it the multiple aches and pains that affected his weary limbs as a result from pushing himself past his limits several times in the fight against Sasuke.

"Idiots."

At the softly muttered word, Itachi's eyes snapped open to stare at the face barely a hand's width from his own. Dull green eyes stared down at him, framed by pink hair that had darkened due to the rain brought on by Sasuke's attack.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke from behind from her and Itachi only spared his brother a glance as he took in the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she continued to stare at him. Looking further down he saw the reason: Sasuke's _chidori_ blade had pierced straight through her chest, the blade that had been meant to kill him.

After he had trapped his brother against one of the stone walls on the roof of the old Uchiha grounds they had been using as their final battlefield, Itachi had expected the fight to end. Sasuke had no chakra left, nor did he, so there was nothing left. He had to follow through with his intentions, to save Sasuke, but his time was limited as his body started to quickly shut down. Approaching his brother, he was reaching towards Sasuke's eyes when he felt the change in the atmosphere.

Lightning chakra had a tell before it formed, a slight change in the current of air around the user and a warming of the atmosphere as the particles required to form the lightening started to gather. Only those smart and fast enough would be able to take in the information and react appropriately and Itachi was smart but with his failing body and wounds, he wouldn't be fast enough to be able to prevent the attack. And in truth, he didn't plan to.

As the first hint of ozone filled the air Itachi had prepared himself for his death, welcomed and hoping that it would give his brother the peace and revenge he so wanted. After that, his last thought had betrayed him, recalling a warm supple body, soft hair, and bright eyes and for the first time in years his heart hurt, not from his illness, but from a feeling of regret and loss. It was then he first felt the warmth.

Looking down now, he could see her healing chakra penetrating his body, even as the burnt smell of her flesh surrounded them.

"I'm happy I made it," she smiled weakly, the pain she was going through making her eyes nearly emerald.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked and would have stopped her, but he could barely move and whatever she was doing was numbing his nerves so that he couldn't react.

"Saving two of the stupidest men I know," she murmured before giving a sharp wince as her chakra flared for an instant. She gave a sharp cough, more blood trickling from her mouth as a result but she never stopped the chakra in her hand.

"Sakura – "

"Shut it, Sasuke," she snapped, not even looking at her old teammate. "This all occurred because of your insecurities and because you didn't trust us…or Itachi. So shut the hell up for right now so I can focus on saving your brother's life."

"Why?" the brothers asked as one and Itachi watched as Sakura finally lifted her gaze to meet his for the first time.

"Because he's a precious person to me," Sakura told them honestly and Itachi wondered how he hadn't planned for this.

sSSs

"_Itachi."_

_Opening his eyes, Itachi glanced down at the form of Sakura that lay half sprawled on top of him. It was a month after Sasori's death and the capture of the Ichibi, the first time they had been together after they had official crossed paths as enemies since their twisted relation had started. What had started out as Sakura simply healing Itachi to keep him alive long enough for Sasuke to kill him, it had slowly evolved into a true relationship that bound them to each other despite the fact they stood on opposite sides of a battle to tear the shinobi world apart._

"_This has to be the last time," Sakura murmured in to his chest and Itachi felt the truth in her words. During the time Akatsuki had been planning, they could pretend, at least a little, that what lay between them didn't matter. Now the hunt for the remaining bijyuu would start and the truth had to be faced._

"_Yes."_

"_I…I wish things were different. I know they can't be changed, but I can wish," Sakura spoke softly. "I don't want you to fight Sasuke anymore."_

"_Sakura. In an ultimate sign of trust he had told her everything that had led to the murder of his clan, providing her the information to keep Konoha safe from Danzo and Madara. She knew what had to be done to save Sasuke, save Konoha, and that meant his death._

"_You're one of my precious ones now, Itachi," she told him, finally lifting her head to look at him. His eyesight was too far gone to clearly make out the details, but he could hear the sorrow and pain in her voice and the wetness of her tears on his skin. "I don't want to lose any of you. It's selfish, but I just want to protect you from this fate you've been force into."_

sSSs

He should have suspected, should have taken in to account Sakura's will to protect those she held close to her, but he hadn't. He had been counting of the Copy Ninja and the Kyuubi boy to keep her away from the fight, one of the reasons why he had approached Uzumaki in the woods just before the fight. Now he was helpless to watch as she suffered the price of his neglect.

"Don't look like that, Itachi," Sakura whispered, still keeping him immobilized as she continued to flood her chakra into him even as she became paler. "It's alright."

"Sasuke, stop her," Itachi ordered, but a glance at his brother found him collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"He's immobilized. It's a harmless paralytic and it'll last long enough to let me finish," Sakura explained.

"Sakura, stop. _Stop,_" he repeated, as close to begging he could get.

"Too late," Sakura sighed before collapsing against him as the last of her strength gave way. They ended up with Sakura pressed against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder as they lay sprawled on the broken ground.

"Did I tell you about when we defeated Sasori?" she asked him softly and Itachi slowly curled his hands into fist but still otherwise unable to stop the last of her chakra to from entering him. The blood from her wound flowed freely, soaking through his shirt to reach the ground. "Chiyo-baasan lectured me. Told me I should only save those who are dear to me. This time I did."

"Foolish woman," Itachi hissed angrily. For the first time in years he could make out the clouds above him, Sakura's life-force having been strong enough to even repair his damaged eyes. He didn't deserved, hadn't given her enough in return, for her to so selfishly sacrifice herself for him.

"Probably," Sakura breathed as Itachi felt her heart start to sputter. "But don't let it go to waste. Sasuke, Konoha…use what I gave you to save them."

At that moment the use of his limbs suddenly returned and Itachi bolted up, but he already knew he was too late. Sakura lay still in his arms, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **Good enough? Cause I'd catch a grenade for a review from ya…

See what I did there?

**Disclaimer:** Does not belong to me.


	17. Jealousy

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** Half finished story I got finished, so it's getting posted.

Please read and review for the joy I have updated twice within a week!

Also, is there anyone who can tell me how you can tell how many people subscribe for story updates? I'm thinking it would be a much nicer number than reviews to identify how many readers I have (hint hint).

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

_Jealousy_

* * *

By nature Itachi did not consider himself one prone to jealousy. The few material wants he had were easily taken care of through his family's wealth and everything else fell under the category of inconsequential. Even as he grew older there were not many things he desired or could not get. In terms of his personal relationships, he did date but never felt envy or possession with his partners. That was more due to his tendency to remain distant from most people with the exception of his mother, Sasuke, and Shisui.

It was why, at twenty four, he found himself confounded by the emotions that arose when he took in the scene in front of him. As he watched from across the busy restaurant, Sakura laughed before grinning up at the face of the man sitting across from her. It took Itachi a few seconds to recognize the older brother of the current Kazekage, who seemed to have forgone his usual outfit and face paint in lue of simple black pants and shirt. The two seemed comfortable in each other's presence, ignoring their various friends that also filled the eatery as they continued their conversation which actually brought up the feeling of irritation and frustration in him.

He had been trying for the past six months to get Sakura to see him as something besides her teammate's older brother. He knew she was just as aware of the attraction they felt towards each other but she refused to acknowledge it or even him for that matter. He had been making some headway after four months when he was suddenly sent away on a mission for three weeks and now he had returned to find her with someone else.

"Your aura can kill flowers, cousin." Feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder, Itachi sent Shisui an irritated look which his cousin chose to ignore as he hauled Itachi out of the doorway and in to the restaurant. "I think you even caused the temperature to drop a few degrees."

Glancing around the place in curiosity, Shisui let out a soft "Ah" of acknowledgment when he spotted Sakura and Kankuro.

"It seems Haruno-san is on a date with the puppet master," Shisui concluded after observing the two for a few minutes.

"Hn," Itachi dismissed as the two found a table of their own. They both ordered drinks when their waitress came by though Itachi never shifted his gaze far from the couple. It wasn't until he heard Shisui let out a snort that he finally glanced at his cousin again. "What?"

"You're jealous," Shisui grinned and Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Don't give me that arrogant look like you have no idea what I'm talking about. You are actually jealous."

"An unbecoming, useless, emotion," Itachi dismissed but it seemed Shisui wasn't just going to let it go.

"I bet it's just eating you up inside to see her smiling and laughing with him," the older of the two Uchihas reasoned. "All you ever get out of Haruno-san is frustration and irritation. Tell me, Itachi, do you want to hurt the Sand sibling?"

"I wish to hurt _you_," Itachi stated but Shisui just continued to smile. He knew Itachi well enough to spot the signs he was annoyed and upset by Sakura's interest in someone beside him, though many wouldn't be able to. He had also known when his cousin first became interested in the pinkette, though it had taken Itachi longer to acknowledge his feelings and act on them. The fact Sakura seemed determined to resist in every way she knew how just made the situation even more entertaining.

It also seemed Itachi had a limit on how far he would let the date go now that he was aware of it, which was reached when Kankuro reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Sakura's hair and the kunoichi blushed. Before Shusui could register Itachi was gone, his cousin was physically pulling Sakura from her seat before the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the confounded puppet master alone.

sSs

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura yelled in outrage the minute they were outside the bar. Itachi had his arm secured around her waist but a well placed strike to a pressure point on his arm set her free and Sakura spun to face the Uchiha as she seethed. Despite his random action – _where the hell had he even come from_! – Itachi acted the same as if he hadn't just yanked her out of the bar like a kidnapper.

Frustrated as always when she found herself having to deal with Sasuke's slightly _off_ older brother Sakura fisted her hands as she glared up at Itachi. She didn't know why his attention had suddenly turned itself on her after 13 years of being Sasuke's friend, but she knew that it was disturbing what she had believed to be a peaceful life.

Deciding she didn't want to hear the answer even if he was going to provide one, Sakura spun on her heels and stomped back towards the bar with the hope Kankuro hadn't wandered away. Feeling Itachi grab her arm to stop her, Sakura gathered chakra in her right hand with the intent of physically telling the Uchiha off when she found herself pinned against a building wall. Itachi held both her hands pinned near her head, able to counter her chakra flow to her hands with his own.

As he shifted closer every nerve in Sakura's body seemed to suddenly go on alert and caused her heart to start pounding in her chest. This was part of her frustration with Itachi: whenever he was around her body seemed to go in to overdrive and she became hyperaware of his presence. Even after he left, she couldn't seem to get him from her mind.

"What were you doing with the Sand sibling?" Itachi asked her softly, the sound of his voice causing Sakura's arm to break out in goose bumps.

"Kankuro?" Sakura asked, noting that Itachi's eyes narrowed at the use of the puppet master's first name. "We were having dinner."

Kankuro had come as part of Tenmari's team to Konoha and as they both specialized in poison, Sakura and him had ended up spending a large amount of time together over the past two weeks. She had found out years ago Kankuro was attractive under the face paint, but he was also smart and funny in a twisted way. She had enjoyed working and collaborating with him and they had gone out to dinner several times like they had tonight.

"Are you involved with each other?" Itachi asked and every instinct Sakura had trained as a shinobi came alive as she felt the underlying threat, even as her brain scattered at the random question.

"Invol…you mean, are we dating?" Sakura asked before forgetting all survival training to glare up at Itachi in anger. He had the gall to ask her that? "I don't see how my interest in Kankuro is any concern of yours. Now let me go. I'm sure he's waiting for me to return so we can finish our – "

Cut off before she could finish Sakura's mind went blank as Itachi kissed her, all thoughts of Kankuro banished at the feel of his lips on hers. The tension she had always felt between them seemed to spark before igniting and Sakura groaned softly as Itachi freed a hand to tangle it in her hair, angling her to deepen the kiss.

_Oh, well_…her mind dimly thought when Itachi finally broke the kiss off and she panted for air as she stared up at him. She was surprised to realize her hand was fisted tightly in his shirt, keeping him close to her, and with a start she let go. Flustered, she tried to step away only to hit the wall still at her back and she glanced around, trying to look everywhere but at Itachi.

"I…you…" Unable to gather her thoughts, Sakura darted her tongue out to wet her lips before watching as Itachi's attention shifted down to her lips. Suddenly surprising the both of them Sakura smirked, bringing Itachi's gaze up for their eyes to meet.

sSs

"Unfortunate ending to your date there," Shisui commented as he took Sakura's now empty seat while smiling at Kankuro, who shifted his gaze from where it had rested on the exit. Surprisingly, the puppet master just shrugged, returning to his food and drink while Shisui helped himself to Sakura's leftovers figuring Itachi wouldn't let her come back to finish them anyways.

"Hey, Sakura's attractive and smart, but even I knew I didn't stand a chance," Kankuro dismissed. "I had a feeling she had her attention directed elsewhere."

"Oh?" Shisui asked curious and Kankuro smirked.

"I think your cousin will be in for a surprise he wasn't expecting."

sSs

"You were jealous," Sakura commented, her smirk switching to a full blown grin as Itachi's expression shifted from self-satisfied to mildly irritated.

She had never expected that kind of reaction from Itachi, but something about the petty emotion actually excited her. Itachi had always maintained a distance from his previous encounters with the opposite gender, one that had eventually driven most of them away. Even those that had attempted to make him jealous through flirting with other men were sorely disappointed when Itachi showed little care. That meant if he was actually irritated by her talking with another man he was more invested than she had originally believed.

The thought made her ridiculously happy even as Itachi sent her an arch look.

"I have no need to be jealous."

"Oh? Then, I'll just go back to my date with Kankuro," Sakura dismissed casually and Itachi's gaze narrowed as he realized she was teasing him. Stepping forward to pin her against the building again, Sakura's breath caught as he bent before stopping with his mouth next to her ear.

"Do not think I will be played so easily," he murmured softly in her ear and Sakura could not stop the shiver that ran through her before looking up at meet Itachi's gaze with her own.

"Don't think I will give in so quickly," she responded in kind and as the two stared at each other, a silent challenge was issued. Finally Sakura reached up and gently pushed Itachi away from her. Stepping past him, Sakura headed away from him and the restaurant, sending him a brief wave over her shoulder.

"See you around, Itachi," she called with a light taunt before heading home, a wide smile on her lips and not seeing the answering one form on Itachi's own before he too left.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **Review!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but more impressed than with than Bleach anymore.


	18. Kakusei Heroism – The Hero Without A Nam

Naruto: Kakusei Heroism – The Hero Without A Name

**A/N:** It's finally here! I swear it feels like I've been working on this story FOREVER and if my computer doesn't lie – I have since October. This is a straight up example why I write 5-10 page drabbles, not actual developing stories.

Anyways, here is a sample/preview of my latest Itachi/Sakura story. I will be posting it separately like I did with _This Unplanned Life_; you will find it under the same name as the chapter on my profile to check it out.

On with the story!

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

_Kakusei Heroism – The Hero Without A Name_

* * *

"Well, well, boys. What have we here?"

Glancing up from where she had bent over to tug on her uncomfortable shoes, Sakura slowly pushed her hair from her face as she straightened. The street was poorly lit and dead this time of night, but Sakura wasn't worried as she flashed the three men staring at her what she hoped appeared to be a coy smile. She was freezing in the skimpy black dress that showed too much skin and a useless wrap to keep away the early summer chill, but she ignored it as they started towards her.

"Well, aren't you an exotic piece of flesh," the middle one sneered as they surrounded her.

Oh, he was an ugly one, Sakura mentally groaned, with a broad nose that had been broken more than once, making it crooked, and a flat forehead leading into a receding hair line. His two companions weren't exactly lookers either, or the more fragrant she realized a little too late as she was surrounded by the scent of overly ripe males.

"What's your name, sweet stuff?"

"Whatever you want it to be, handsome," Sakura teased him, leaning forward so that her gown gapped just enough to draw their attention. Thank god for push-up bras.

"I like the sound of that, Tokuwa," one of the other guys chuckled and Sakura barely kept the glee from her face when she realized she had her target.

Tokuwa Kenichi was one of Konoha's most wanted yakuza members. He had originally moved to the city nearly fifteen years ago and since then had driven up the amount of illegal drugs, crime, and sex trafficking in the otherwise peaceful city. And now she had him just where she needed him.

"Can't say I disagree with you guys, so what do you say, sweet stuff? How would you like to spend the time with a group of real men?"

"Well, sure," Sakura said before fisting her hands on her hips. "But I'm a working girl, so we need to talk a little business beforehand."

"Oh, it seems we have a little misunderstanding. See, this is my turf," Tokuwa explained as they all started chuckling and surrounded her. Backing up until she bumped into the wall, Sakura swallowed nervously as she stared up at the three of them. "And everything here? I own. Which means, babe, I own you and that tempting little body of yours.

"And there is nothing I like better than a free fuck," he chuckled, motioning at the man to her left forward. When he grabbed her for arm, Sakura evaded before catching him behind the knee with her foot and sending him to the ground.

"You bitch!" he roared, lunging back to his feet and at Sakura. Feeling his hands wrap around her throat, Sakura attempted to break the hold as the other two fell back. "Boss, let me teach her a lesson she won't be soon to forget!"

"She's all yours. I don't like my woman that feisty," Tokuwa dismissed with a chuckle and Sakura watched as he turned and started to walk away.

"Keep it up honey," the thug chuckled as he kept Sakura pinned with one hand while the other drifted down to start tugging on her skirt. "I don't need you awake to enjoy myself."

"Fuck off," Sakura gasped, pulling back her hand and punching him straight on the nose.

Stronger than she looked the man went flying again as Sakura gasped, trying to recover her breath. Her head swimming, she ignored it as she went to chase after Tokuwa only to feel the man grab her leg and yank her to the ground. Landing before she could brace the skin on her elbows and knees were scraped from the force of the fall, but she ignored the pain as she twisted to defend herself, only to find herself held immobile by the weight of him as he pinned her against the ground.

"I'll kill you for that," the man growled as blood dripped from his broken nose, wrapping his hands around her neck again. Not recovered from before and with her arms pinned under his legs, Sakura could only struggle futilely.

_Dammit, where are Naruto and Sasuke_? Sakura thought as she started to lose consciousness. If they weren't here yet, Tokuwa would get away and she would be left at the mercy of his crony.

As her vision started to fade from the lack of oxygen, Sakura could only watch through a fog as the man above her way suddenly pulled away and she caught sight someone dressed in black standing above her before finally passing out.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **Short, but that's because I want you to go read the full story!

Also, now that this one is done, I should hopefully get some new drabbles up here in the next few months. I was in a hold phase on starting new stories until I got this one finished to make sure it was finished, so I have a stock load of ideas.

I also want to remind old and new readers that _This Unplanned Life_ is still continuing if you are looking for more Itachi x Sakura stories. Just leave me reviews!

Thanks, and one last time: please review!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.


	19. Who The F& Knows

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** Beware - this is weird. Really short, but I figured it had the two characters in it so it worked.

I promise I'll try to work on getting more stories out soon, but life is super busy at the moment.

* * *

_As the Heaven's Cried_

_Who the Fuck Knows_

_(Which is seriously how I named this doc, so it stayed_

* * *

"It's like battle of the freaks, yeah?"

"Like you should be talking, clay-boy."

"Hey, at least I don't kill people to stay alive, yeah!"

"I don't have a fucking mouth where my heart is!"

"You can live without your damn head!"

"Hey, shut the fuck up! You're too loud and I have money going on the Kyuubi kid!"

…

"I hope you didn't bet with the money-pincher. He doesn't pay out on bets, even if your kid does win."

"Dammit, I'm gonna rip that bastard to pieces – "

"Isn't he already in pieces, senpai? Just undo the stitching!"

"Don't freaking talk to me, yeah!"

"Maybe I'll feed him to the plant guy…"

"Silence."

Almost immediately the small clearing fell silent except for the loud sounds of the battle going on in front of them. Shifting nervously, the five members of Akatsuki glanced at the stoic man standing a few feet away from the rest of them before Hidan scowled.

"Shut up, Uchiha. I'll fucking talk if I want to fucking talk!" the Jashinist barked only to look away when the red eyes turned to look at him. He would fight the prick Uchiha, but even he knew better than to look into the fucking Sharingan. "Arrogant son of a – "

"Think we might get another fight?" Kisame asked Deidara with a fanged grin and the blond returned the action.

"I'll bet on the immortal freak, yeah."

"I'll take the Uchiha on this fight then," Kisame agreed before shrugging when his partner sent him another glare. "Hey, at least I'm betting on you!"

"Akatsuki member shouldn't fight against each other!" Tobi blurted out as he looked between the four other members. "Where's the camaraderie?"

"I'll show you fucking camaraderie!" Hidan and Deidara yelled before Deidara took Tobi down with a chokehold as Hidan attempted to pierce the squirming masked man.

"Are they…always like this?"

Looking down at the form standing next to him, Itachi let out a nearly inaudible sigh as his supposed "teammates" continue to bicker behind him.

"There is a reason why we typically don't meet up in person very often," he explained to Sakura who nodded slowly before focusing on the battle below.

"Why are we letting the two of them fight again?" she asked, shifting slightly closer to Itachi when Tobi was thrown past her, nearly falling in to the canyon where Naruto and Sasuke were attempting to literally smash each other to pieces.

"Because they are both idiots and they will pass out before killing each other," Itachi explained.

"Ah," Sakura nodded before glancing at the stoic Uchiha. She still didn't know how her attempt to follow Naruto to prevent him and Sasuke from fighting ended up with her being in the company of five Akatsuki members, but she figured it was safer here than anywhere else.

Maybe, she guessed as there was an explosion behind her followed by more cursing.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, weird. I won't even ask for reviews :)

**Disclaimer:** Really? REALLY?


	20. Comatose

Naruto: As the Heaven's Cried

**A/N:** Long time no see. Go read, I've been sitting on this story for three years!

* * *

_As the Heavens Cried_

_Comatose_

* * *

Stepping outside the Hikage Tower Itachi flinched as the rising sun hit his eyes, driving his headache deeper into his temple. For several seconds he stood still, simply trying to muster the energy to move against the bone-deep exhaustion that was weighing down his body. He didn't even have enough chakra to use a summoning spell to bring him home or to make the trip via the town's rooftop as he normally did so when he finally forced his weary body to move it was on foot. Making the trip across through the still silent city, Itachi was grateful for the silence while ignoring the sharp, tugging pain that occurred with every step.

By the time he finally made it home, his vision was swimming as the lack of no sleep for nearly five days finally caught up to him. Swearing as another dagger of pain shot through his head and side, Itachi made it to his bedroom in a daze and had just enough thought left to discard his ANBU gear on the ground before collapsing on to his bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

sSs

Snapping awake in what only felt like seconds later to his still drained body, Itachi snagged one of the kunai hidden around his room and was sitting up before he even processed the actions. His side flared in pain at the sudden action and he glanced down to see another dark spot blooming on the already blood soaked cloth as the wound on his side re-opened as a result of his sudden action.

Hearing yelling coming from outside his bedroom, Itachi figured it was the angry tones that woke him from such heavy sleep out of instinct. Even in his own house – or maybe because of it – Itachi never lowered his guard enough to remain unaware of the people around him even while sleeping.

"You cannot go through here!" someone was yelling as Itachi left his bed. He recognized it as one of the Uchiha matrons that tended to harangue his mother and he wondered dimly what she was doing at his family's estate and who she was talking too. "This is Uchiha property; you cannot just burst in uninvited!"

"I told you, I'm not uninvited!" a younger, and familiar, voice snapped back.

"You are not of the Uchiha clan! To enter here, you must have an escort!"

"Listen, I don't care! I'm only here because that _moron_ came here rather than go to the hospital like he should have!"

"You dare address the heir –!"

"Enough, Rurika-San," Itachi announced as he opened the door. Turning in surprise, Rurika glanced up at him only to squawk as Sakura stalked past her and up to Itachi. "It's fine."

"But, Itachi-sama!"

"Oh, for the love of - do you want him to stand here and bleed out just so you can spout egotism?" Sakura snapped, turning to glare at the woman who finally snapped her mouth shut and walked off. With a huff of satisfaction, Sakura glared up at Itachi.

"You! What are you doing here?!" She asked him angrily.

"Until a few minutes ago, sleeping," Itachi responded calmly, only causing Sakura's face to darken further.

"You're badly wounded!" She protested, tugging up Itachi's shirt to better assess the wound. "And you didn't even treat it! You should have come to the hospital."

Not bothering to answer as Sakura continued to inspect the wound, Itachi glanced down when she let go of the shirt and stepped back.

"Go shower," she ordered, pointing at his attached bathroom. "You're filthy and I can't heal you until you're cleaner."

Debating on arguing so he could return to sleep, Itachi finally turned and went to do as she said; he had found out long ago it was easier than arguing with her when she was this angry. Stepping back into his bedroom a few minutes later, he frowned when he saw Sakura making his bed with fresh sheets.

"There was blood on it," she told him as she straightened and noticed his look. "Come on, let's get you healed before you really do bleed out."

Lying back on the bed in just a pair of lose pants, Itachi watched as Sakura went to his desk and grabbed a few items before settling onto the chair next to him. They were both silent as she applied a stinging disinfectant to the angry wound before the calm thrumming of her chakra started to seep into the skin. Sighing softly as the heat and pain faded to only the occasional twinge as the skin healed, Itachi closed his eyes to continue to fight the headache plaguing him.

"You're almost completely depleted of chakra," Sakura noted softly after a few minutes. "That's dangerous, with the Sharingan."

"It was necessary," Itachi responded, without opening his eyes.

"You push yourself too hard," she murmured, before falling silent again. Finally she sighed, a mix of exasperation and frustration. "I swear, you and Kakashi are the two most stubborn people I know. I know you don't like coming to the hospital, but it's too dangerous to not get treated."

For several seconds Itachi was silent before opening his eyes to glance at Sakura. She was still looking at the wound, eyes dark with concentration, so she missed the look. This wasn't the first time she had healed him after a mission, having somehow becoming his private healer when he wouldn't go to the hospital. It had started at Sasuke's insistence, but over the past year it had simply became something she did: Itachi came home wounded and Sakura would show up and heal him. Anymore she was the only one he trusted enough to treat him, which could often get him in more trouble when he waited to her to return from missions rather than get treatment immediately.

"I understand, you know, about not being able to be comfortable enough to let down your guard to stay at the hospital for recovery," Sakura finally continued with a slight frown. "It's the same for Kakashi. But don't be stupid and die because you won't get treatment. I don't mind coming here to heal you."

"My apologies," Itachi murmured when he finally heard the worry under the anger and frustration.

"Forgiven," Sakura said with a small smile as she straightened and stopped the flow of chakra from her hands. "That should do it, but I'm telling the Hokage a week of no missions so everything can finish healing."

Nodding because he knew better to argue, Itachi flinched as the motion triggered a flare of pain from his head.

"Is that a headache?" Sakura asked, pausing from getting up. Before Itachi could answer, she placed her hand against his forehand, her hand glowing faintly.

Out of it from the healing and the returning exhaustion Itachi couldn't help but sigh at the wave of cool chakra, letting his head rest more firmly against Sakura's palm. With his eyes closed, he missed the sudden flush of pink against Sakura's cheek as she stared at the elder Uchiha.

"This is worse than a normal headache. How long did you use your Sharingan for?" she asked after a few seconds, forcing the blush away as her chakra evaluated the cause of Itachi's headache. When Itachi remained silent rather than answer, Sakura sighed, knowing it meant that he had overused the kekkei genkai which, combined with his depleted chakra, had been too much even for a full-blooded Uchiha.

Opening her mouth to deliver yet another lecture about not overdoing it, Sakura stopped when she detected a change in Itachi's chakra. Looking down, she blinked when she realized Itachi's breathing had evened out and that he had fallen asleep.

"You stupid man," she muttered softly, shifting gently in her chair so that she could continue healing in a comfortable position. Did he really not understand how much worry he caused his family when he returned home close to dead after missions? Not to mention the worry she herself experienced, though she usually hid her emotions behind anger and frustration that she always had to track him down to heal whatever latest wound he had acquired. His mother had even started sending her messages when Itachi returned from missions to let Sakura know if he required treatment, something she wasn't sure if Itachi was aware of or didn't care enough to stop.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura cut off her chakra when she finished healing what she could of Itachi's headache and started to idly run her fingers through his drying hair that he had left unbound following his shower. Afraid that if she moved to leave he would wake up, Sakura was content to just curl up on the chair and stare outside into the private courtyard until she too eventually drifted off to sleep.

sSs

Walking along the porch that lined the courtyard, Uchiha Mikoto quietly carried the tea service towards Itachi's room. A rather short conversation with Rurika upon her return to the Uchiha Compound had filled Mikoto in one some of the details, and she feared she owed Sakura-chan another apology for the inconvenience caused by her son and clan members.

Reaching Itachi's room, Mikoto was going to leave the tea service – filled with rice balls and tea for Itachi for whenever he woke up – when she noticed the door was still partially opened. Curious if Itachi was awake, she poked her head around only to smile at the scene that greeted her. She had harbored a hunch for some time that Sakura's feeling ran deeper for her eldest son than the talented medic had let on, and the fact that Itachi seemed to have willingly fallen asleep in her presence was all that she needed to know to confirm Itachi's affection for Sakura.

Quietly moving back from the doorway, Mikoto dug out pen and paper and hastily wrote a note, securing it under the pot before walking back to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

It was time those two got a little push in the right direction and having Sakura come to dinner would be the first step.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Anyways, another productive three day weekend! Woot! Please review :)

Also, I am going to start posting the band/song from where I get the titles for these stories from. Besides for a small handful, most of the titles come from songs in my iPod through a combination of looking for matching titles and/or lyrics.

This chapter is _Comatose, _by Skillet. What to have a hint how the rest of this short develops, listen to the song. Here is what else has been published so far:

Chap. 1: _Time of Dying – _Three Days Grace

Chap. 2: _Forget About the Rain_ – Trapt

Chap. 3: _Love like Woe – _The Ready Set

Chap. 4:_ What Lies Beneath – _Breaking Benjamin

Chap. 5: _Broken_ – Seether feat. Amy Lee

Chap. 6: _Get Out Alive_ – Three Days Grace

Chap. 7/8: _Teenage Dream_ – Katy Perry

Chap. 9: _White Wedding_ – Billy Idol

Chap. 10: _King of Wishful Thinking – _New Found Glory cover

Chap. 14: _House of the Rising Sun_ – Animals

Chap. 16: _Grenade_ – Bruno Mars

Chap. 17: _Jealousy – _Good Charlotte

Chap. 18: _Kakusei Heroism – The Hero Without A Name – _An Café

**Disclaimer: **All characters and songs belong to their respective creators, which is not me.


End file.
